


Silent Tale

by hystericalmode



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Sans, Blood and Gore, Could be read as fontcest, F/F, I dont really know much about silent hill so ..., Language, M/M, Or brotherly, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus-centric, badass papyrus, everyone worries for Papyrus, horrible summary!, our cinnamon bun has snapped, papyrus fights back, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalmode/pseuds/hystericalmode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Papyrus as he fights, struggles, and tries to survive the ominous town of Silent Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Silent Tale

Papyrus groaned quietly when he finally regained consciousness. He felt the rough concrete beneath his gloved hands as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He slowly opened his eye sockets to study his surroundings.

Fog.

There was literally fog everywhere. He could hardly see anything past a few yards in this misty environment.

'Well, this is quite the predicament...'

Papyrus stood up, dusting himself off of any dirt that clung to him. He looked at the misty road ahead of him.

... How exactly did he get here and why was he sleeping in the middle of the road?

'Quite unsettling...'

He sighed heavily and started walking. He wouldn't accomplish anything standing here...

He walked forward, into the hazy mist. The morning air mixed with the chilly fog made him shiver and pull his hoodie up. He was glad he wore it before he woke up to... Wherever this place was...

As if to give him an answer, he saw a silhouette of a sign a few yards ahead of him. Standing on his toes he squinted as he tried to read the red scratchy fonts on the decaying billboard:

**SILENT HILL**

'What an interesting name!'

He continued on with a beat in his steps, not thinking much on the fact that he was lost. He knew he would find his way home. Somehow he felt like he NEEDED to go home.

He hummed a soft tune as walked at a comfortable pace. This went on for about twenty minutes before he could see the faint outlines of buildings in the distance. Smiling, he sprung into a light jog.

'Perhaps I could ask for help?'

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he saw the condition of the buildings.

They looked... Empty.

Tightening the jacket around his lithe form he walked into town. The fog seemed to thicken as snow fell from the grey skies.

'Wait..'

Putting a delicate hand out, he let the 'snow' collect in his palm. Bringing it to eye level he realized the substance wasn't snow at all. Merely ash.

Shrugging he walked onward, thinking nothing of it. His steps the only sound in this abandoned town.

And he was very certain the town was abandoned. All the buildings were boarded up, the stores were falling apart, and not a single human seemed to be around. He walked into a wide alleyway where the fog seemed to thin.

There was a woman and a female child standing in the middle of the alley, both looking sickly and out of breath.

Papyrus smiled and waved wildly. "Hello there, humans! Could I perhaps ask for your assistance?"

The human pair took one look at the skeleton before screaming in terror and disappearing around the corner.

Papyrus flinched before jogging lightly after them. "W-wait! Please! I will not not harm you!" He went around the corner. "I merely wish to-"

He stopped mid-sentence, mouth opened in horror at the sight before him.

The poor human woman was being eaten alive. She screamed as some kind of hairless, deformed dog like creature was tearing her leg apart. He continued watching, frozen in shock as they peeled her meat and muscle off her bones with precision. Her screaming was finally cut off as a dog buried its shark like teeth into her throat and ripped the flesh off. She was dead in a few seconds.

'... Wait...' He thought quietly. 'Where was the female child?'

He looked around numbly.

There she was, completely surrounded.

He watched as the little girl used a stick as she tried, in vain, to beat the animals away. They didn't seem to care about their own safety as two of them charged forth. One grabbed the end of the stick while the other bit down on her arm.

The little girl yelped in pain as she fell over. Immediately the rest of the pack tackled her and she went down. She continued screaming as they feasted on her flesh, eating whatever they could find.

Papyrus stared in horrid fascination for a few more seconds before quietly moving backwards. Once he was out of earshot he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran past the alleyway and into the first store he saw, which happened to be a boarded up gift shop. Since the door was sealed shut by wood he crawled through the broken window and finally let himself numbly sit down, mindful of the shards of glass around him.

He sat there for a few more minutes, staring at the blank wall ahead of him before he began to cry silently. Hugging his knees he buried his face in his jacket and weeped for the poor humans.

He didn't hear the light footsteps of someone approaching him.

"Hey pal... Are you alright?"

Papyrus looked up. He knew that lazy voice anywhere.

"Sans!"

He was about to give his brother a hug but stopped last second.

"You're not Sans..." Papyrus said blankly.

The other skeleton ( who was most certainly not his older brother!) shrugged lazily. "Sans is my first name though I prefer people call me Serif." He looks at Papyrus with an almost wistful expression. "Do I look like someone you know?"

Papyrus nods. "You look just like my older brother, except he wears a blue jacket."

Serif looks down at his red jacket. "It's my favorite color." He shrugs again.

"O-oh... It is my favorite color as well..." The tall skeleton responds hauntingly as he looks at the broken windows and into the empty mist. He shifts uneasily as his earlier bloody memories resurface.

He really should try to get back home...

He eyes the short skeleton before smiling nervously. "Well! This was a delightful surprise and meeting! But unfortunately I have to find my way home so... I really should get going..."

He was about to go out the window when Serif grabs his hand rather frantically.

"W-wait!! P-please! Take me with you!"

Papyrus turns and faces the shorter monster. The lazy smile was completely gone as desperation and panic replaced his previously relaxed face.

Serif tightens his grip. "Please! This place is crawling with horrible creatures!" He puts a bony hand on his chest. "Look at me! There's no way in hell I'll stand a chance out there by myself! Those guys will tear me apart!"

He looks at Papyrus with such a pleading expression it makes the taller skeleton want to hug him. "Are you really just going to leave me here to fend for myself...?"

Papyrus puts both hands on the others' shoulder. "N-no! Of course not!! I-I'm sorry! I just assumed you had other things to do!" He smiles shakily. "Of course you may come with me!"

Serif relaxed almost immediately at the other's words. He took a deep breath and grinned again, though his grip did not ease. Papyrus did not even attempt to take back his hand as he helped Serif climb out of the window and into the empty streets. He looked carefully at his surroundings. He most certainly did not want to run into those dogs again.

"So... Do ya mind tellin' me your name?"

Papyrus smiled sheepishly. "Oh do forgive me, I had forgotten that I've not even introduced myself! I am the great Papyrus!" He posed a bit before he started walking. "But you can just call me Papyrus!"

Serif chuckled. "Heh. Nice meeting you Papyrus." He glanced at the fog. "Man. I can barely see anything in this place."

"I completely agree!" Papyrus nodded. "We must be alert at all times! Who knows what creature might reside in this place..."

He trailed off as the fog revealed a small empty amusement park surrounded by a decaying iron fence. The park was practically falling apart with lack of care as many forms of plant life clung to the rusted parts. With no where else to go the two skeletons opened the fence and entered.

Papyrus cautiously looked at their surroundings, body tense. Serif noticed this and smiled.

"Hey, why so tense?"

Papyrus frowned and stopped walking, forcing Serif to stop as well. "I have a bad feeling about this place. And please keep your voice down! Someone or something could hear us!"

Serif chuckled good heartedly. "Oh c'mon Paps. Now you're just being paranoid." He took a step forward, trying to encourage Papyrus to walk with him. "See? Everything's all right."

As if to prove him wrong a bloody four fingered hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Serif's left leg. The short skeleton fell to the ground with a yelp. He groaned and rubbed his head, but then frantically grabbed the ground as the hand started to drag him downwards.

On instinct, the tall monster summoned his magic to strike against the hand.

Nothing happened.

Panicking Papyrus stared wide eyed at his hands and tried to use his magic again but got the same results.

Serif reached out wildly to Papyrus. His eyes begging for help.

Forgetting about his magic completely, Papyrus sprung into action. He may have failed saving the humans but this time he was determined not to fail Serif.

He grabbed the skeletal hand and pulled with all his might. Slowly but surely Serif was coming out of the ground. The small skeleton winced when a second hand gripped his other leg. He whimpered as he felt himself be pulled under.

"Papy! Pull harder!"

Papyrus felt tears race down his face as the shorter monster's entire lower body was already underground. He didn't think he could pull any harder, but the fact that his friend needed him gave him a burst of determination.

Grinding his teeth tightly, he quickly grabbed Serif under the arms and shifted their combined  weight backwards as his friend's body was once again on the surface. Papyrus gave Serif a strained smile. They were winning!

His smile disappeared when a third hand, this one with three remaining fingers, grabbed the hoodie of Serif's red jacket.

'This isn't fair!' Papyrus thought desperately. 'It's practically one against three...'

Serif let out a breathless wheeze and Papyrus quickly realized that the third hand was basically strangling him.

'Well, if these bullies aren't playing fair then neither shall I!'

Angrily, Papyrus pulled Serif close to his chest, making the smaller skeleton wheeze again. He furiously kicked the hand that was choking his friend.

He kicked even harder and heard a loud snap as the hand finally let go.   
He then started to repeatedly kick the other two hands until he heard their bones snap as well.

Once it was all over Papyrus let his body fall down, breathing rapidly, as he tried to catch his breath. He raised his head tiredly and saw that the shattered hands were already decomposing. The blood and mucus bubbling as the flesh hissed intensely.

"F-fuck.. Serif wheezed as he laid on Papyrus' chest, legs sore and a little cut up from the violent game of tug-a-war.

His poor short friend was shaking. He was also very sweaty, but Papyrus didn't care as he patted the smaller skeletons head in an attempt to steady and ease him.

"Please calm down Serif... We're okay now!"

Serif's shaking slowly subsided and after a few minutes he stumbled off of Papyrus' chest and onto the ground. The tall skeleton got up and helped the other to his feet. After whispering encouragement and sympathy to the small monster the pair, holding hands once again, continued on their journey.

The amusement park, unfortunately, turned out to be much bigger than they thought. There was also too many destroyed machines and abandoned vehicles.

'If a creature does attack us, at least we will have plenty of places to hide!' Papyrus thought hopefully before scrutinizing the fog accusingly. '... Or it will give those creatures a better chance to catch us unawares...'

Almost immediately after thinking that he heard something strange. He slowed his pace and listened intensely.

There was another set of footsteps echoing through the mists.

"... Serif... Do you hear that?..."

Serif paused. "Hear what?"

Papyrus didn't answer. Instead he quickly put a hand over Serif's mouth and carried him behind an abandoned rusty truck with no tires. He turned to Serif and put a finger to his teeth, the universal gesture to be silent. Serif nodded when he understood and kept quiet as Papyrus removed his hand. They stood still, holding their breaths...

_Clang...clang...clang..._

The tall skeleton looked over through the windows of the truck and felt his terror rise.

There was one... no two, creatures walking aimlessly through the fog. He couldn't see much because of the mist but he saw that the creatures were relatively human in shape and wore no clothes although their nakedness did not show hints of their gender. Their faces were covered by a white mask with a bloody smile sloppily painted on. Their limbs were cut off from the elbow down but a long thick chain was welded on as if to replace the rest of the hands. At the end of the chains on each limb were three sharp and very bloody hooks.

The clanging noise from before was coming from the chains embedded to their spines. It was very rusty and twice as long as the limbs. It was much louder too...

Papyrus felt Serif shift and glanced down as the smaller skeleton curiously decided to take a peek as well. He flinched and started shaking at the sight of the horrid beasts.

"Fuckin' hell..." He whispered.

Papyrus couldn't help but sympathize.

Instead of walking away, the mutants shifted their heads side to side, as if searching for something. They made hissing sounds and briefly looked their way. The two skeletons ducked hastily to their knees. They looked at each other with wide scared eyes as the creatures' hissing and footsteps stumbled louder to their hiding spot.

_Clang...clang...clang..._

Then there was silence.

They looked at each other in confusion.

'Did they leave...?'

Slowly they stood up and after a few seconds they looked over to take a peek again...

... The red bloody smiles stared back through the windows.

Papyrus screamed and scrambled backwards falling on his rear. Serif screamed as well and immediately ran the opposite way.  
  
"W-wait! S-Serif!"

But the smaller skeleton was already out of earshot as he disappeared into the mist. One of the creatures jumped over the vehicle and chased after him, chain clinging loudly.

The tall skeleton was forced to fend for himself when the other humanoid jumped on top of the hood and attempted to slash him. He rolled to the side and viciously kicked the creature on the side of the head. The beast whimpered in pain as Papyrus got up and ran to the side of the truck.

Since the door was basically rusted shut he had to tug hard. He felt the door loosen and almost fell backwards when it finally opened. He climbed inside and shut the door just as the mutated creature slammed the side of the vehicle, making the entire truck shake.

He looked at the cracked windows as the beast continued slamming its body onto the door. From this angle Papyrus could see that its neck was crooked and blood seeped down its head. His previous kick to the head obviously breaking its neck.

He backed away from the window, arms and legs already shaking in terror as he frantically searched the inside of the truck for anything to use against the creature. He opened the glove compartment and saw a rather large kitchen knife. He felt himself hesitant to grab it. Sure, he used knives to expertly cut meats and vegetables into nice diced pieces, but he never used it as a weapon!

He yelped and shielded himself when the beast used its head to break the window, sending sharp glass everywhere. Its upper body was already inside the truck, but its long limbs were useless in the small space of the vehicle. That didn't seem to discourage it as it wildly whipped its arms around, trying to strike him.

Without thinking Papyrus grabbed the knife and with a horizontal slash, quickly slitted its exposed throat.

The humanoid squealed weakly as blood sprayed freely everywhere, including his clothes. He watched as it twitched violently one last time before it went limp.

He killed it...

He looked hauntingly at his bloody gloves and clothes. He knew he should feel something, like horror, or perhaps guilt but all he felt was...

Nothing...

Taking off his bloody gloves and tossing it to the side he put a foot on the creatures' forehead and nudged it out the window. It fell off with a wet thump as he opened the door and stepped outside, emotionally exhausted. He felt like fainting but he knew it was not the time for that. Right now he had to get Serif...

'Oh no... Serif...!'

And just like that his exhaustion was completely forgotten as he raced in the direction that Serif and the other beast went to. He ran blindly in a straight line but heard and saw nothing. He was about to call out to his friend when he saw something silver on the ground.

'The chain from the creatures' back..!'

The chain whipped the air violently as it sped away in a silver blur. He desperately tried to keep it in his sights as he jumped and stumbled after it.

Unfortunately, the long chain was quicky vanishing as the creature was, no doubt, far away by now. Still he forced his legs to run faster. If he had lungs they would be burning but he couldn't rest now.

A scream cut through the air followed by a frustrated shriek. Alarmed, he skidded to a stop as the chain vanished into a huge abandoned tent. It had a rotting wooden sign on the front:

FREAKS ONLY!

Papyrus looked worriedly at the sign before he entered.

It was a circus. A huge circular stage surrounded by torn curtains laid in the middle of the ring. There was an eerie music playing in the background that occasionally glitched and stopped every few seconds. Empty bloody cages stacked on top of each other around the rows of empty seats. Some of them were even hanging on the ceiling, creaking back and forth.

He saw a glimpse of silver as the chains vanished behind the bloodstained curtain in the middle of the ring. A loud thumping sound echoed through tent, like a body being thrown onto something.

Sweating, the tall monster tightened his hold on the knife in his hand and determinedly ran down the aisle and climbed onto the stage. With one shaky hand he pulled the curtain aside and stared at the sight.

Serif was curled up in a fetal postion inside a huge metal cage as the creature violently body slammed it, making the whole stage tremble at the force.

The small monster was thankfully not hurt but he was hopelessly trapped. The humanoids' long limbs could not penetrate through the iron bars and therefore could not sink its hook's onto its petrified victim. Papyrus could see that the old cage could not possibly hold back the creature for long. Even now the rusty bars were slowly breaking apart.

The tall monster gulped and cautiously stepped forward

The creature stilled before quickly turning around and blindly swung its hooks at him but Papyrus was ready. He ducked under the attack, readjusted his hold on his knife, and quickly stabbed the creatures' stomach. There was a disgusting wet sound as the blade sank deeper into the creature's gut. Not even giving it time to shriek, he pulled out the gory knife and slashed it across the neck, accidently using too much force as its head flew clean off its shoulders. Blood spurned forth like a fountain, as he coughed and spit.

'Oh dear goodness! It got on my mouth!!'

He continued spitting but unfortunately the blood left a nasty metallic after taste that brought tears to his eyes.

Ignoring the foul taste he focused on getting Serif out. Though it was most likely a desperate idea to hide in the cage it was also dangerous since it was rusty and old.

Walking foreward he almost slipped onto the now slick floor as he bended down and grabbed the creature's dead limb and hooked it to the handle on the front of the cage. Sucking in a deep breath he pulled the hook using both hands as the metal shrieked mercilessly. It wasn't easy since the door was bended inwards because of the creature's body slams. That and the blood made the floor slippery so he couldn't hold his ground for long.

Pulling determinedly for the next five minutes his persistance paid off as the door finally slammed open, making the tall skeleton stumble to catch his footing.

He fell to the bloody ground anyway when Serif tackled him as soon as he opened the door. He blinked in confusion when the shorter skeleton pulled him in a tight hug.

Papyrus warmly patted his friend's head again. "... Are you alright, Serif? It did not hurt you, did it?"

Serif chuckled blankly. "N-nah... J-just... Gave me a scare is a-all... G-give me a-a few s-seconds..."

Papyrus nodded and did not pull away until Serif did. They sat in comfortable silence before Serif breathed heavily and forced himself to stand up. The fake smile was back on as he offered a hand to help Papyrus up. The taller skeleton took the hand with a forced smile and stood on his feet. Like last time, Serif did not let go.

The two left the battered circus tent and glanced at the ominous fog wordlessly as they continued on.

...Papyrus' hand shook as he placed the knife in the pocket of his previously orange, now blood red, jacket.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the delay!!  
> I know this is rather boring and I hated how this turned out but hopefully my next chapter will be better and faster!!  
> Please leave comments!! Believe it or not they motivate me!
> 
> Oh! I forgot to mention that if you have ideas for this story I will be glad to read them!! I don't really have a plan for where this is going so if you have ideas i'll be happy to read them and see what i can do!!!

Silent Tale

Papyrus was usually fond of hospitals. It was clean, organized, and the perfect place to help the sick and injured. It was an important part of any society, right next to the police.

'This hospital though...'

Papyrus wearily looked at the large three story building in front of them. The huge stone statue of a headless woman at the front was half crushed beyond recognition. The walls and iron fence were deteriorating from years of exposure by the elements. The yard and sides of the hospital were surrounded by overgrown vegetation that made the building more eerie and abandoned. 

Usually hospitals, depending on how you looked at it, had an atmosphere of hope and promise. But the tall skeleton couldn't help but feel that something was... Wrong with this particular atmosphere.

Serif squeezed his hand a little tighter and Papyrus finally tore his gaze from the hospital to his chubby companion. 

"You know... We don't have to stop by here. My legs are fine..."

Papyrus smiled shakily. "Please do not lie to me. Do not pretend to feel fine when you are obviously far from it." He pointed at Serif's trembling legs. "See! You are shaking in pain! Soon you won't be able to walk or run at all!"

Serif looked down at his legs. Though he had no skin, somehow they were covered in cuts and dark hand shaped bruises. 

It turned out that the hands that tried to drag him into the ground did more damage than he initially thought. Running away from the hooked creatures immediately afterwards also didn't help.

Without treatment, his injuries were only going to get worse. He always did have poor self healing, and in this place, with no trace of magic in the air, he was fucked. Even now he was beginning to wince with every step he took. 

Basically... He was slowing them down. 

Though the tall monster absolutely refused to abandon or leave him behind, Serif knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be killed. Either from his injuries or the demons that lurked in this place.

"...You're right..." He admitted. "But what exactly are ya planning to find here?"

Papyrus smiled in relief as he lets go of Serif's hand and faces the shorter skeleton. "I'm glad you asked!" 

He put both hands on his slim hips. "No doubt this place has been abandoned for many years... But! Perhaps we may find a first aid kit or ointments to heal your cuts! Even something as simple as bandages will be enough!" He gleams brightly before turning his attention to the ruins of the hospital. 

He doesn't notice the way Serif almost immediately reaches to hold his hand again. 

Hand in hand they walk to the decaying iron gates and push the door open. The tall monster winces when the creaking door cuts through the air, breaking the silence. He glances at the statue curiously before walking towards the building. The doors were broken off from the hinges so they had no difficulty entering.

Once they passed the doorway, Serif tightened his hold, making Papyrus wince in pain. He gives the shorter skeleton a questioning look. Serif doesn't answer, just stares at the ceiling with terrified eyes. 

Confused, Papyrus looks up and gags.

Swinging steadily side to side was the corpse of a bloody, naked human girl. 

The tall monster flinches before stumbling backwards, taking Serif with him. Staring cautiously at the corpse he gently leads the short skeleton into a long hallway filled with many doors. He forces himself to smile and points at the first door.

"H-hey...! P-p-perhaps one o-of these r-rooms have something w-we can use to fix your l-leg...!"

They searched the entire first floor of the building. Though they had not found any medical equipment, they did find a rather worn and faded pink bookbag. It had three still fresh apples, two cans of peaches, and a water bottle inside. Papyrus was reluctant to take the items at first, since he thought it could've belonged to that girl. He quickly chased that thought out of his head and promptly strapped the bag and all its contents on his back.

Not like she was going to use it any more...

The two continued their search on the second floor. They took the stairs since it didn't look like the elevator worked in this ancient building.

Opening the first door he saw, Papyrus was pleasantly surprised when he recognized it as some kind of break room.

'Interesting...'

In the first floor, the rooms were rather empty with the occasional desks, chairs, and tables. But this room was almost packed. 

'Was the room always like this...? Or did someone move them here?' 

Thinking once again about the girl, he shook his head and walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. 

Serif, tired of walking, sat on top of a table while Papyrus searched the counters and drawers. 

The tall skeleton opened each drawer slowly, trying not to go too fast for fear of missing something. Opening the last drawer he curiously watched five little brown bottles clink harmlessly with one another. Serif heard the sound as well and straightened as he tried to look over Papyrus' shoulder.

"Did you found something?"

Papyrus grabs a bottle and walks over to the chubby monster. "There are these little bottles in the last drawer." He passes the bottle to Serif as the short skeleton squints his eye sockets to read the tiny fonts. 

"Health drink?" He mutters under his breath. "Think it's safe?"

Not waiting for an answer he takes a huge sip, downing half its contents, much to Papyrus' annoyance. 

Almost immediately he starts to sway dizzily. Papyrus quickly grabs Serif's shoulders to steady him. The short skeleton's pupils disappear for a few seconds before reappearing more strongly than before. 

Papyrus looks in amazement as Serif's injuries start to heal. The cuts and bruises from before start to fade, returning to its healthy state once more. The short skeleton looks at his healed legs before jumping off the table and hesitantly walking a few steps. When he felt no pain he looks up at Papyrus with a lazy smile.

"It may taste like lemonade mixed with piss, but whatever was in that drink seemed to heal me." 

Papyrus frowns at the other's choice of wording. "Be that as it may... You should be a little more careful. Who knows what was in this strange concoction..." Nevertheless, he puts the bottle in his bookbag. After a beat he walks over to the drawer and puts the rest of the little bottles inside as well. 

Better to be safe than sorry...

Once he was finished he was about to question Serif whether they should leave or stay when he hears voices echoing outside their room. Listening intently he whispers. "Do you hear that?"

Serif immediately went still and held his breath. He remembered what happened last time the tall skeleton said that...

They first heard the panicked shoutings. Human screams and monsterly shrieks echoed under their feet. After a few seconds the noise seemed to be ringing throughout the entire second floor. Whatever it was, it was coming closer.

The two jumped when the doorknob jiggled frantically. When the person on the other side realized it was locked they started pounding on the door instead.

"Is somebody in there?! Please open the door!"

"Open the door! Please! If someone's in there please let us in!!"

Like a flash, the tall monster was already at the door. He turned the knob and two humans quickly went inside and slammed the door just as a third figure was about to come in. The young man and his female companion leaned heavily against the door as the being on the other side pounded mercilessly. 

After a few heart stopping minutes it went quiet. 

Once they thought the creature left the two humans hesitantly stood up and walked over to an empty wooden shelf. They appeared to have forgotten that they weren't alone.

Papyrus watched patiently as they used their combined strength to slide the shelf in front of the door, effectively blocking it. They stood back and sighed simultaneously in relief, most likely happy they were still alive.

Until Serif cleared his throat.

They both turned around, alarm in their features when they saw the skeletons. The female human hurriedly whipped out a pocket knife from her back pocket and aimed it right at the short monster. Serif's eyes widened in horror.

Papyrus instantly reacted. 

The human girl cried out in pain when he grabbed her arm, twisted it until the weapon fell out, and violently threw her across the room. She hit the wall loudly and crumpled onto the floor.

Her companion tried to hold him back but Papyrus quickly turned around and sucker punched him in the gut. The human clutched his stomach and fell down with a painful 'oomph!' Serif, meanwhile, secretly grabbed the knife on the ground, shoved it in his pocket, and hurriedly stood next to Papyrus.

Once the tall skeleton realized what he had done, he began to blush and hurried to apologize. 

"I-I am t-truly sorry! I did not mean to hurt you!! It's just that y-you were going to h-hurt my friend and I reacted-"

Serif looked at the stuttering monster in sympathy before focusing his attention on the two humans. The female was steadily rising to her feet, while the smaller male was helping her up. The latter looked up in surprise.

"W-wait! You two can talk?" The human male asked.

Papyrus stopped talking and slowly nodded while Serif glared at the human. 

"Uh, yeah? We're monsters. Got a problem with it?" 

The male winced at Serif's defensive response. "Please! Don't hurt us!" He looked worriedly at his female friend before looking back at them. "M-my sister was just scared! She didn't know you guys were monsters! Please believe me!"

Papyrus grins nervously. "A simple mistake I am sure!" Then claps happily. "Oh! Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself!" 

He took a few harmless steps foreward, ignoring the way the humans recoiled in fright. He put out his hand to politely help them to their feet. "My name is Papyrus and my friend over there-" He gestures to the chubby skeleton. "-is Serif!"

The sister glared, but the man smiled shakily and took the offered hand. "It's n-nice to meet you two... My name is Ben and my sister's name is April. S-sorry for a-almost hurting you..."

"It is alright! You simply acted without thinking!" Papyrus responded. "Besides, I attacked you as well, so I apologize for that."

Ben laughed awkwardly and fixed his glasses. "Please don't think badly about us. We didn't realize that monsters could look like skeletons." He gazes at them curiously. "In fact, this is the first time I've seen your kind before."

Papyrus ponders about that for a bit. 'Now that I think about it... I have never seen another skeleton besides myself and Sans.' He looks at his monster companion and hurriedly adds. 'And of course Serif as well!'

"Not to ruin this little moment, but how did you two end up here?" Serif asks boredly.

"We originally came here for a vacation, but we took a wrong turn..." Ben stammered, and he motions at the space around them. "D-do you k-know what's going o-on here?" 

Papyrus shook his head. "Unfortunately, we have found no reason as to why there are creatures here attacking us."

April snorted. "Why do you call them creatures? It's obvious those things are monsters." She eyes the two skeletons with disgust. "The REAL question is, why are your freakish friends attacking us? Do you just hate humans that much?"

"H-hate you...?" Papyrus repeated, eyes filled with hurt.

Serif snapped at her angrily. "In case your blind or just plain stupid those things out there are NOT our friends! They don't even resemble our kind! In fact..." The short skeleton grins emptily. "They look more like humans than monsters anyways."

The human girl quickly bares her teeth. "Well I'm -"

"April!" Ben hissed. "Just keep it to yourself." He gives her a pleading look.

"No!" She shouts, pulling her hand out of her brothers grip and points at Serif. "I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to, but don't you EVER speak to me like that!"

She points at Papyrus, making the tall skeleton startle. "And you! If you ever touch me like that again, I will fucking end you!"

"As if." Serif snorted, not at all impressed by her threats. "Shout all you want, it ain't gonna make ya tougher. Or scarier for that matter..."

The girl leaped at Serif with an animalistic shriek, determined to harm the short monster. Instinctively, Papyrus jumps in front of him.

Her brother tries to restrain her but in her mindless rage, she was much stronger.

"Y-you asshole!" She shrieked, writhing in her brother's grip. "You're not suppose to talk to women like that!"

"Oh now you're just pathetic." Serif scowled from the safety of the tall monster's back. "You humans and your gender issues..."

Papyrus felt his temper rise. He often prided himself as a monster who was not easily angered. Easy to irritate? Sort of. Easy to frustrate? Almost. But easy to anger to the point of resulting in violence? Never! Well, he didn't think that was true, until right now. All he wanted was to help these humans yet the sister continued to be hostile. She even tried to hurt his friend and had the audacity to claim that it was wrong for Serif to disrespect her simply because she happened to be female. How dare she demand respect but didn't even think she had to respect others. If Undyne were here she would have punched the human for that kind of arrogance.

"A-April! Stop it!" Ben whispered breathlessly. "We can't afford to fight right now! We should-"

He wasn't even halfway finished with his sentence before April turned around and expertly backhanded him across the face. The small human fell down and clutched his injured cheek as his glasses bounced off the floor. 

Papyrus watched in shock as Ben instantly went silent and stayed on the floor, completely submissive. His sister towered over him with a look of warning, obviously daring him to fight back. This felt oddly familiar. It was like he was back in his living room, safe at home, secretly watching the animal documentaries when Sans wasn't around. The one where the predator catches its prey and the latter seemingly accepts its inevitable fate.

April glares at Ben in dark fury as he cautiously crawls backwards until he hits the wall, never breaking eye contact. The poor man was panting and sweating like an animal, and Papyrus couldn't blame him. Especially with the way his sister was glaring at him as he meekly stared back with such familiar fear that Papyrus made the connection quite easily.

He felt his vision blur with rage as his hands tightened to fists.

Despite what other monsters thought, Papyrus wasn't stupid. 

It was obvious that this wasn't the first time this happened...

Without even thinking, Papyrus ran forward, launching himself like a bullet, and tackled the rather large female. She didn't even have time to protest before his fists were bashing her face in. Blood quickly painted her facial features rather beautifully, he briefly thought. 

But it wasn't enough.

That honestly scared him. He wants to scream, to shout at April about hurting her own brother! He doesn't even WANT to hurt her at all but... 

This FEELS right...

He grabs a hold of her short blonde hair and starts slamming the back of her head on the floor. It was like he was possessed. Never before in his entire life had he ever had this URGE to harm a living being like this. But he couldn't help it. This human had hurt her sibling.

... Maybe he was just in shock? Perhaps seeing a sentient, human being hurt another broke his version of reality, in some way? 

Feeling blood sprinkle lightly across his face, he thought about his older brother. He wondered if Sans would ever beat him the way April did her own sibling. He quickly chased that ridiculous thought away. 

Sans would NEVER hit or treat him like this.

He felt someone grabbing his wrists and he stopped almost immediately, similar to that of a machine. His empty eye sockets met Serif's panicked white pupils.

"Pap ... You can stop now... You're going to kill her at this rate..."

Papyrus numbly looked down at the young woman and blanched. Her face was barely recognizable. No doubt he had broken her nose and she would need many stitches. Her face was already beginning to bloat to the point that she couldn't even open her eyes. 

'... I did all this...?'

He slowly got up and stumbled to his feet. His delicate blood soaked hands trembled, whether in fear or exhaustion, he didn't know.

He turned his blank gaze to the only conscious human in the room. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for that to happen..." 

Said human just looks at him with baffling confusion. Was this guy serious? Who beats the ever living fuck out of someone and say they don't mean it? He hears enough of that bullshit from his sister!

'But this monster doesn't seem the type to attack another person without a reason...' Ben's traitorous inner voice tells him. 'He basically fought for you, dumbass! He stood up for someone as worthless as you! It's not like you were gonna fight for yourself!'

While the human seemed to be debating with himself, the tall skeleton reaches into his bookbag and pulls out a worn small brown bottle. Instead of giving it to Ben by hand he merely puts it on a nearby table and sits on the floor across from the human. Serif slumps to the space next to him.

"After she wakes up give her that medicine." He paused, cocking his head to the side. "You should take a sip as well, for your injured cheek."

Ben does not reply. Papyrus gives April's body an impassive glance. "You should really think about leaving her or at the very least talk to her about how she treats you. You do not deserve this, no one does."

Ben looks at Papyrus as if he was just seeing him for the first time. "Leave her?! B-but I'm her brother! I'm a man! I have to take care of her!" His voice cracks terribly at the end, clearly not believing his own words.

"... Is that what you really think? Papyrus replies back with an almost impatient scoff. "Did you figure that out on your own, or did someone put that belief on you? Siblings, no matter what gender or age, are supposed to take care of each other! They're suppose to love you! Trust you! Respect you!" Ben shudders at each word and awkwardly looks away. Papyrus visibly deflates.

"... It seems to me that you're more afraid of your sister than anything..."

Ben glares at the skeleton and was surprised when the skeleton just patiently stares right back. He had every right to hate this monster, nobody would blame him for feeling that way. After all, this guy just beat his sister half to death, why shouldn't he feel anger? 

But as he searched his emotions he realizes he has no negative feelings towards Papyrus. Maybe he was just too tired to feel angry? Or perhaps it was the way the skeleton was staring at him? Even without eyes, Papyrus still managed to look at him with honest concern and such childlike innocence that he doesn't even find it in himself to hate the tall monster. 

How could he get angry at a person who clearly doesn't understand his own actions?

Ben gives Papyrus a guilty look and quickly focused his attention on the floor, unable to look at the skeleton in the eye. The silence afterwards is defining.

The mood is broken when the door practically shatters open. The empty bookshelf flies across the room and breaks into a million sharp wooden pieces. Ben and Serif scream in fear as they all hurriedly try to put some distance between them and the door. 

Everyone immediately sprang up and quickly huddled together when a familiar figure crawled inside. 

'I-It's the girl! The one h-hanging on the c-ceiling!' Papyrus thought in frozen horror and at the same time he hears Ben scream that it was the 'thing that chased us here!'

The woman, now clearly not so dead, turned her head in the direction of the screams. The thick rope hanging around her neck whipped violently as she stood up straighter and stared at her future victims. Papyrus wished she had stayed crouched. At least when she was on her knees they couldn't really see much of her body because of her long, dark hair.

But when she stood up, they could see everything wrong and grotesque about this girl. Her entire lower jaw was missing, as if it was forcefully ripped off. Her tongue was hanging out, swaying side to side as blood dripped down like saliva. She was still naked, of course, though it was obvious that she didn't mind or cared in the slightest. Her entire upper and lower body was exposed, revealing her decaying breasts and genitalia. Her putrid white skin was covered in bloody scratches and oozing open sores. Her sharp metal claws were wet with fresh blood, like she had just finished killing another innocent victim and was ready to add three more to her list. 

Papyrus pulled out the knife from the pocket of his blood red jacket. It gleamed menacingly in the rather dark room, and the girl's grey eyes immediately trained on it. She lost interest in Ben, Serif, and even April (who was still passed out on the floor). She stared at the knife for a few seconds before releasing an inhuman howl and darting forward, Papyrus ran forward as well, meeting her halfway. 

He ducked under her claws and slashed her face, managing to cut a clean swipe right across her eyes. She stumbled backwards and he quickly kicked her across the chest, sending her flying backwards. 

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to need her eyesight to continue fighting. Flipping upward she shook her head wildly before charging forward. Instead of fighting back, Papyrus turns around and runs towards the counter, quickly puts both hands on the top and flips elegantly over to the other side. The mutant girl followed the skeleton's footsteps at a dangerous speed, relying only on her hearing. Since she was blind, she wasn't able to see the counter and painfully crashed with it. She quickly climbed over it like a spider, and randomly slashed at the empty air around her. Perhaps she thought she would eventually slice the skeleton. 

Papyrus edged away from her, as her claws just barely managed to graze his jacket. Already there was a long cut across his chest, but luckily it only cut the bloody jacket and not any of his ribs. Back against the drawers, he remained quiet and still, intending to trick the girl into thinking he was dead. 

"Papyrus! Are you okay!?"

Papyrus winced as the girl straightened and quickly turned to the direction of the voice. Ben paled, terribly regretting his decision while the chubby skeleton glared at the poor human.

"Seriously...?" Serif muttered under his breath. 

Forgetting all about Papyrus, the girl shrieks in their direction before jumping over the counter, determined to slice the monster and human.

Before she even makes it to the other side, her head snaps backwards and collides painfully on the sharp side of the counter. Once she recovers, however, she starts thrashing violently to be released.

Knife clenched between his teeth, Papyrus shifts his position to hold onto the rope on her neck more firmly. His shoes slide across the wet bloody floor, but he puts one feet on the counter and is locked in place. 

Spitting the knife out of his mouth, Papyrus yells out. "Ben! Take your sister and go! Serif go with them! I don't know how long I can hold her!"

Ben nods and hurriedly starts dragging his sister out the door but not before giving Papyrus a sorrowful look. Serif angrily shakes his head. 

"NO! No fuckin' way! I'm n-not gonna leave you here by yourself!"

"Serif! This is no time to argue!" Papyrus feels his hands loosen and tightens his hold on the grimy rope. "You have to leave! NOW!"

Serif looks at Papyrus with panicked desperation and opens his mouth to say something but yelps in surprise when the demonic girl swipes at him, just managing to cut the front of his jacket.

"O-ok! I'll l-leave!" The short skeleton finally chokes out. "B-but you h-have to PROMISE to find me! Promise me that you'll find me!"

Papyrus looks right into Serif's eyes, ignoring the violent girl for a while and smiles shakily. "I promise! I promise I will find you! Now please go!"

Seemingly content the short monster turns without another word and runs out the room.

'It's just me and you now...'

Papyrus lets the rope glide over his fingers, just enough to allow the girl to trip over herself, before yanking it with all his remaining strength. The demon's body flies backwards, body practically stretched out across the counter. 

Papyrus flies into action. Quickly grabbing the knife from the ground he closes his eyes and stabs the girl right between the eyes. He panics when he feels that her movements are not slowing down so he continues stabbing. He doesn't even open his eyes to see where he's stabbing at, too terrified to think that he'll stop if he actually sees what he's doing.

In. 

Out. 

In.

Out.

His hands and sleeves are soaking wet. So is his face. Everything feels wet. And it smells awful, and it sounds disgusting, and-

He stops when he realizes that the girl has stopped moving. She must've stopped ages ago...

He opens his eyes and screams. The knife shakes and falls out of his grasp, cluddering to the bloody tiled floor.

"U-U-Undyne...? H-how... N-no..." He shakes his head. Tears mixed with blood race down his face. He couldn't believe it... He refuses to believe it!

Where the girl once laid, now remained the corpse of his best friend. Blank yellow eyes gazed emptily into his, the spark now gone. There were holes all over her upper body, where he had repeatedly stabbed her to the point of mutilation. Her thin red hair blended well with the blood rapidly flooding the counter.

The poor skeleton blinks. His heart and soul feel like their slowing down. His brain is hazy and his stomach churns, even though he possesses neither of the two. He wants to throw up. He wants to cry until he can't breathe. He wants..

Everything blurs when he closes his eyes. The world is in slow motion and quickly turning grey. He's aware that his head is resting on the wet counter and he's holding onto the hand of his dead friend. The last thing he sees is Undyne's blank stare before everything turns black. 

He wants... to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! This took way too long!! Although i am quite happy with how it turned out i am disappointed that i couldnt finish this faster!!  
> That being said please forgive me for the delay and dont forget to comment!!!

Silent Tale

Papyrus wakes up to the disgusting smell of blood and rotting flesh. He lifts his head and blinks rapidly, trying to clear his hazy vision. Seeing the corpse and pooling blood right next to him he immediately jumps upright. 

He looks around the room frantically. Where was he? 

He calms down when, piece by piece, his memories start to resurface and he finally recognizes the room he's in. 'Calm down' he tells himself. He's still in the break room, still in the hospital...

'W-wait! Undyne-!'

He quickly looks at the corpse but to his surprise (and relief) the body looks nothing like his friend, just the remains of the demon girl he had defeated. 

His shock turns to confusion. Did he imagine everything? Was Undyne ever here? 

He snorts to himself. 'Of course Undyne wouldn't be here, she was never here in the first place! This place was just trying to deceive me!' He shakes his head sadly. 'And like a fool I fell for it...' 

He was depressed for a few seconds before brightening. At least he and his friends had survived, that was all that mattered...

He quickly straightens his posture when he remembers something else important. A persistent tone and a desperate plea swim through his memories...

Serif! He had promised to find Serif! 

Ignoring his physical and mental exhaustion altogether, the blood soaked monster leaves the room in search of his chubby friend, but not before picking up his knife from the floor. He wipes the blood off his weapon on a clean spot of his jeans and puts it away in his jacket again. 

While making his way out of the hospital he finds no trace of Serif or his human companions throughout the building. Thinking they must be waiting for him outside he goes out into the open air. He looks around in confusion when he sees nothing but the empty front yard and white fog. He thinks about calling for Serif but quickly loses that idea. Who knows what other enemies might hear him...

With nothing left to do, he walks to the gates of the hospital, fully intent to search for his friend. Once again he glances at the headless statue and would've kept going if not for the sound of paper fluttering wildly even though he felt no wind. He walks closer to the statue, trying to find the source of the noise. After a minute of looking he finally finds a folded up piece of paper with a rather large rock on top to keep it from flying away.

He grabs the paper and unfolds it. To his utter delight it is a map of the town. Finally he can stop wandering aimlessly! He was about to fold the sheet and put it in his bookbag but stopped when he noticed tiny writings on a certain part of the map.

Squinting, he brings the map close to his face and reads the small red font:

'IM HERE!'

There was an arrow pointing to some type of human school. 

Papyrus blinks in confusion before smiling brightly. A puzzle from Serif! No doubt his friend had left this map behind, knowing Papyrus would find it!

'He must be waiting for me at this human school!' 

He looks at the map until he finds the hospital he is at and deflates a bit when he realizes that the school was quite far away. It'll take at a least few hours if he runs there, longer if he walks...

'Well, I am most certainly not accomplishing anything while standing here!'

Keeping the map in his back pocket he lightly jogs to his destination. Stopping only to rest or to take a look on his map.

Despite the silence and emptiness of the town he did not let his guard down. He would occasionally look over his shoulder and glance at the shattered windows and empty buildings. More than once he would see a silhouette of a person waving at him from the broken windows. Sometimes he could hear the demented giggles of a child echoing around him. Soft footsteps to which he couldn't find the source for followed him throughout his journey.

Checking his map he found that he had to go left and then straight the rest of the way. Memorizing the directions he pocketed the sheet of paper and walks the rest of the way to conserve his energy. 

His walk is interrupted when he hears a shrilled scream cut through the once previous silent air. He looks down the alley where the scream had, no doubt, came from. Gazing into the seemingly endless white abyss, he struggles whether or not he should help. The last time he followed someone down an alley they were being eaten alive. What if it was too late? What if the person was already dead? The thought crosses his mind but the small possibility that he could be wrong is the main reason he finds himself walking into the fog.

'T-they might s-still be alive! I c-could still help!' The tall skeletons thinks with a determined expression on his face. 

Jogging along the fence he starts breathing rapidly when he sees a trail of blood going in the same direction he's going. His regret starts to increase when he realizes that the trail is fresh.

'M-maybe t-this wasn't such a g-good idea... Maybe I s-should just turn a-around...?' 

He was just about to do that, when he hears familiar sounds that make his heart and soul drop. 

There was ripping, tearing, and snarling sounds. He really should turn away; his instincts are basically screaming at him to run and never look back... But he can't deny that he's curious as to what was making those noises. 

He takes a few steps foreward, passing an empty trash can as the noise now completely surrounds him. His breathing stops when he finally sees the source of his curiosity. 

It was massive, bigger than any of the other foes he's faced before. It looked very much like the hairless dogs from before, though it was obviously much more stronger, what with its bulging muscles and thick skin. Thankfully, it seems too busy on eating its meal... 

Papyrus blanches and stumbles backwards when he sees exactly what the creature was feasting on. 

It was human, that much was certain, but that was all he could identify. The skin on its face was peeled off as well as the rest of its upper body. Anything below the waist was already gone, and hearing the crunching noises the creature was making... Well, it was no mystery what had happened. 

Now that his curiosity was sated, Papyrus slowly walks backwards. He would've escaped undetected if he had just paid more attention to his surroundings. Keeping his eyes on the beast he accidently knocks over the trash can from before as it falls over with a loud bang.

The beast stops eating.

Papyrus looks with dread as the creature slowly turns towards him. Its massive teeth was slick with gore and chunks of meat. His fear intensifies when its one huge eye focuses entirely on his wide frightened ones. It takes one look at his body and casually licks its bloody muzzle.

Papyrus kicks the trash can at the beast as it pounced at him, jaws wide open. He might as well had thrown a piece a paper for how little it had affected the creature.

Nevertheless, he finds himself running out of the alleyway, with the creature right at his heels. He sharply turns right into an open gate just as he feels the claws of the creature shredding the back of his bloody jacket, luckily it didn't cut his spine. 

The tall skeleton glances around to find himself in someone's backyard. He stumbles but quickly regains his footing and runs into a nearby wooden shed. He tries shutting the door but the mutant dog slams onto it, causing the door and skeleton to fall backwards. He scrambles until his back hits the wall as he avoids the deadly sweep of the beast's massive claws. 

The demon was much too large to physically go inside the shed and as a result it was now stuck in the doorway. It used the only arm that was stuck inside with it and swipes at Papyrus with deadly precision. It manages to knock down items hanging around the walls but other than that, it can't seem to hit its intended target. The tall skeleton pulls out his knife and waits for the right time to attack. When the creature slashes its paws again, Papyrus quickly plunges his knife downward, right in the middle of the beast's claws. 

The mutant dog yowls in pain as the knife stabs right through its paw and embeds itself onto the wooden floor, effectively trapping the appendage. It struggles violently when it realizes that not only was it stuck but also pinned down.

Papyrus hesitantly stands up and looks around for another weapon to use since his knife was currently the only thing keeping the demon from slicing him. The floor was covered with various items including bullets, empty cans, and a holster, but none of them seemed useful against this foe. 

In the corner of his eye, Papyrus sees something shining on the ground beneath a layer of random items. With nothing to lose he goes on his knees and tosses the items away until it revealed his prize. 

It was an axe.

Papyrus stares at the weapon for a moment before grabbing the item and running at the beast. The demon snaps its jaws at him but the tall skeleton dodges quickly and slams the axe down. 

The weapon sinks right into its open eye. Without giving it another chance to struggle, Papyrus pulls out the axe with a wet 'schloop' and takes a deep breath before embedding the weapon at the same spot. It sinks even deeper as the creature gurgles and twitches pathetically before going silent. 

It was dead. 

Papyrus sighs before using both hands to pull the weapon out of the beast's skull. He sputters in surprise when the wound starts spraying blood similar to that of a garden hose. He spits out the metallic taste and stumbles backwards as the blood continues to shower him. Thankfully the wound stops just as quickly as it had started and trinkles down the demon's forehead in light trails.

The thoroughly soaked skeleton takes another deep breath and shrugs off his now red bookbag. He takes off his blood soaked jacket, revealing his fluffy pink sweater, and ties the clothing around his slim hips. Even though the jacket was torn and will never regain its orange color again, he couldn't find it in himself to throw it away. Sans had given it to him as a christmas present and he always treasures his gifts, especially when it came from his older brother. 

Strapping the bag to his back again, he walks over to the kitchen knife and manages to extract it from the creature's paws. He wipes the blood on the beast's rough skin and wonders where he'll put the knife. He knows he can't carry it in his hands forever, but it'll be a shame to leave the weapon that has helped him survive this far...

'... Wait a minute... The holster..!' 

He remembers seeing a holster when the beast was trying to kill him... It was next to the pile of empty bottles.

Stepping over the other random items he bends down and takes the empty holster. It's made out of some type of strong leather that feels soft under his touch. Taking the knife out, he carefully slides the weapon inside and almost squeals in joy when it's a perfect fit. He attaches the holster to his belt and picks up the axe.

He stares at the weapon and decides to just carry it in his hands for the time being and walks to door... Only to find it unpassable. 

The beast's corpse was blocking the only exit. 

The shed had no windows so he couldn't go out through any of those. He couldn't squeeze past what little room the creature did leave, it was much too small. The beast was too heavy to move by himself, so how could he leave...?

He looks at the corpse before looking down at his axe. One could practically see the gears turning in his head.

'Calm down, Papyrus... You c-can do this... J-just do it q-quick and it'll be o-over before y-you know it...'

Raising the axe he decides to start with the head.

30 MINUTES LATER

Papyrus collapses onto the dead grass of the backyard. Finally, he was out! 

It wasn't easy to hack the body into smaller chunks just so he could have enough room to climb through the door. His bones ached for a long break but he knew he couldn't rest now!

'Serif is still waiting for me! I mustn't keep him waiting!'

Forcing himself to stand up, he struggles to hold the axe properly in his slick hands. 

Once he's sure that his grip is tight enough he sprints out the backyard. 

... Only to immediately come face to face with the rest of the mutant dog pack. They seemed to have heard the fight between the skeleton and their now dead comrade.

He gulps and almost drops his weapon out of sheer despair. He can't even count how much he has to face.

'Oh dear...'

He takes one step backwards which seems to be all the motivation they need before leaping at him in all directions...

****

THREE HOURS LATER 

Papyrus slams the axe down on the mutant dog's head, instantly killing it. He pulls the weapon out and visciously throws it, killing another dog with a head shot. Pulling his bloody kitchen knife out of an already dead corpse he slices the head off of a nearby hook mutant before using its long chain to strangle a demonic dog to death. Hearing a screech behind him, he ducks just in time to avoid a deadly swipe. He retaliates by kicking the hooked creature in the stomach, sending it crashing into a demonic dog.

The exhausted yet determined skeleton ducks to the side as two hooks embed themselves in the spot he was just in seconds ago. He pulls on both chains, causing the two bodies to fly foreward. As the pair struggled to stay on their feet, Papyrus grabs both their heads, one on each hand, and fiercely bashes their heads together into one disgusting red goop, quickly ending that fight. He doesn't even get a chance to catch his breath before more creatures are closing in on him.

Grabbing his weapons, Papyrus breathes heavily and desperately glances at his surroundings before running in a random direction. He hasn't had the time to properly look at his map for the past few hours, so he really didn't know where he was going. For the last three hours he had done nothing except fight and run. The fight with the demon dogs had attracted the attention of several hooked creature's from before. He had -at first- tried to outrun them, but everytime he thought he lost his enemies, more would seemingly come out of nowhere and the tiring cycle repeated itself. 

Turning a corner he internally sighs in relief when he sees no creatures waiting for him. He hurriedly looks at each empty and boarded up house in the neighborhood. He has to hide, that much was certain. It'll only be a matter of time before the demons find him...

Almost on cue, he hears the groans and metal clinks of the hooked creatures. He could also hear the ravenous snarls of the demon dogs, as they were, no doubt, still determined to kill him. 

He was about to try breaking into one of the buildings when he sees a house at the edge of a corner. The building itself wasn't anything special except for the fact that it had one window that was not boarded up. 

Hearing the moans and growls nearing closer, Papyrus sprints to the empty house. He smiles brightly when the windows weren't locked and hurriedly threw his weapons in and crawled into the rather small space. 

Falling inside he quickly gets up, shuts the window, locks it, and pulls the curtains together to hide himself from the outside world.

Immediately the room darkens. He holds his breath for a few seconds, trying to hear if the creatures were nearby. When he hears nothing he breathes deeply and slumps onto the dirty ground. 

After a beat he pulls out his map. He found the street he was on and smiled when he saw that he was only a few miles away from his destination. Memorizing the directions he puts away the map and opens his bookbag. Now would be a good time to have a nice break, especially when he didn't know when he'll have another chance like this again. 

He takes out an apple, grateful that it wasn't wet in gore, and ate in comfortable silence. He ate the core as well (determined not to waste a single morsel) and drank from the water bottle. 

Once he was done he stood up and dusted himself off, which was a rather useless action since he still felt dirty. He puts the knife back in the holster and takes a peek out the window, sighing in relief when he didn't see any mutants or dogs. Still, he only allowed one curtain open to let in some light to brighten the view. Other than a small bed, a nightstand, and a dusty bookshelf the room was entirely empty. 

Curiously, he opened the bedside table and was delighted when he found a flashlight. It was black and rather slim, with a strap at the end that could hook onto something. He turned it on and the room was filled with light. He quickly turned it off when he realized that he didn't know how much juice the batteries had in them. Holding the flashlight, the young monster let out a yawn.

He knew that he should continue his journey to find Serif... But he was just SO tired.

'A little nap won't hurt anyone... '

Yawning, the talk skeleton went over and locked the door before sitting on the bed. He puts the axe inside his bookbag and slides it under the bed, just in case someone decided to take it. He puts the flashlight under his pillow to keep it safe as well. Then he went under the covers and let out a soft sigh as he fell asleep, happy for the warmth the cushion provided. 

He dreamed of mutant dogs and glinting knives. 

****

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Papyrus opens his eyes. The room was pitch black. He glances out the window and was barely able to see outside. 

'I must have slept too long, it's already night!'

He sat up with a start and threw the covers off himself. He had only meant to take a small nap! He couldn't waste time here when he had a friend to find!

The ground made a weird wet sound when his shoes touched the floor. Papyrus froze and looked down but it was too dark to see what he had stepped on. He was quiet for a few seconds and lifted a leg. 

DRIP.DRIP.DRIP.

He didn't like the sound of that.

Hands reaching for his flashlight, he shakily turned it on and looked on the floor.

Blood.

He was standing in a puddle of blood.

Hands shaking he saw that there were also bloody shoeprints on the ground. The pattern of the prints looked familiar but he was more focused on finding out where it lead. He followed the red prints with his flashlight and froze.

...It was a body...

In front of the door slumped a headless corpse of a naked woman. Her pale neck was lolling to the side, which made the blood drip faster and freely. Her decaying chest was ripped open allowing a few ribs to peek out. She was also missing both legs.

Papyrus looked at the corpse for a few minutes. Despite his overwhelming fear, he was still a little puzzled. How did she get in the room, the window and door were locked?! Who did this? Was there a fight going on while he was asleep? If so, how did he not wake up? 

Guilt and fear overcame him. Maybe if had stayed awake he could've saved this woman from a terrible death. Who or what could have done this horrible... 

Wait.

Papyrus cocked his head. The corpse did not have legs, and even if she did, she was not wearing any shoes. 

Looking at the already dry and bloody footprints that lead to the body he felt numb when he finally recognized the pattern of the prints.

Flashing the light on his feet, he lifted his left foot and made a new wet print right next to the old dry one.

It matched. 

Papyrus felt sick. He didn't like this. Logically, anyone would think that whoever made these footprints was the killer. 

'Either the murder had the same shoe brand as me, or could I have...?'

He violently shook his head. He didn't know where that offending voice came from. Of course he didn't do it, he just woke up! Besides, he would never kill someone, especially in a manner like this! Once again this town was just trying to trick him!

'... But...' The voice whispered again through his head. 'How likely is it that the killer had the EXACT same shoe size and brand as you...?'

... A slap to the face sounded like the perfect way to silence the voice.

Eyes sliding away from the corpse he noticed something else. There were writings on the wall written in faded blood:

'HE'S LYING'

Papyrus repeated the phrase in his head a few times. He didn't know anyone who would lie to him. Well, except for Sans... 

And Undyne, Frisk, Toriel, and Flowey...

'Well, this is quite the predicament...'

The tall monster shook his head to rid himself of his doubts and flashed his light to the rest of the message on the wall. 

There was a drawn red arrow pointing at the corpse. From his perspective it looked like it was pointing at the womans chest. He flashed the light at the corpse, ignoring the bones, muscles, and ripped tissues. 

There was something small and metal glinting in her body.

Taking a deep breath he debated whether he should just leave the item there or attempt to take it. On one hand, he didn't want to dig through a corpse's chest. But on the other hand, he was curious. 

'It wouldn't hurt to check...'

Leaving the flashlight pointing in the direction of her chest on top of the nightstand, he walked over to the corpse and bended down, careful not to let his knees touch the wet floor. With slow and careful movements, he began his gruesome work, delicate bony fingers manuvering around sharp ribs and slippery organs. 

'I had no idea human insides were so... Soft and wet...'

A small smile slipped on his face before he could stop himself. He had seen and read several of Sans' science books on human anatomy. Though they held valuable information, it wasn't nearly as interesting as this! This was the real thing!

Sinking his hand into the decaying meat, he pulled out an organ the size of his fist and studied it intensely, he couldn't remember the name it was, so he carefully put it on the floor. He pulled out a long, rope-like flesh. It was quite long so he bundled it as neatly as he could and set it aside.

This game went on for the next few minutes. Take out an organ, study it to see if he knew what it was, then place them on the ground in neat rows. 

He was slowly pulling out a pair of nearly identical organs (lungs?) when he hears a small clinking sound. The mysterious item had fallen on the floor. He tilts his head and picks up his prize. 

A skull key.

He couldn't see it very well since it was covered in blood, but balancing the trinket in his palm he knew it was heavy. 

Getting his supplies from under the bed, he opens a water bottle and carefully drips the precious liquid on the key to wash off the blood. He uses the blankets from the bed to dry the item off until it shone. 

Now that it was clean he took the time to admire the key. It had a skull head on the top, with large jeweled red eyes (Diamonds or rubies perhaps?). It was made entirely of gold and looked VERY expensive and ancient. He didn't know what the key opened, but decided to keep it anyway.

Putting the key in his pocket, he put the water back in his backpack and strapped it on. He clipped the flashlight on the opposite side of the holster that carried his knife, and checked himself. Once he triple checked that he hadn't forgotten anything, he decided it was time to leave. 

Lifting the curtains to the side, he squinted to see if he could see an enemy nearby in the darkness. 

Thankfully, there was no such thing in sight.

Glancing at the corpse one last time, he unlocked the window and pushed it open. Pushing himself out of the building he lands steadily on his feet, careful not to make any noise. Looking at the pitch black darkness ahead, Papyrus curls his hands into fists and walks confidently to his destination.

... After all, he still had a promise to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me how this chapter went!! :)
> 
> Comments motivate me to get off my lazy ass and write faster!!!
> 
> And once again ANY theories or opinions or questions you have leave at the comment section!! I'll be more than happy to answer anything!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely no excuse that this was not done faster, but i still apologize for the long wait!
> 
> Please leave comments! They really help encourage me to work faster!! :)

Silent Tale

There was a huge metal gate between him and his destination. Peeking through the bars he could already tell that something was off about this building.

'Do all schools have statues of violent warriors on their lawns? It does not seem very kid friendly...' 

From outside of the gates he could make out various human shapes of the statues. Most were broken; remains scattered across the dead grass. Some were destroyed beyond recognition, plants and vines growing wildly around the marble. 

There was only one statue that was not broken, unfortunately it was dangerously slanted backwards, just one push and it would most likely fall down. The figure was a rather chubby woman and her posture was similar to that of the lady of liberty. Except instead of a torch, she was holding a very pointy yet still a bit rusty iron sword. He pointedly walked around the statue, not even getting close to the large marble woman. It looked harmless enough, but the sword put him on edge...

Walking forward, Papyrus puts a delicate hand on the decaying bars and pushes it slightly, testing the strength. There was a thick chain tied together, fortunately, there was no lock. He uncoiled the rusty chains and let it fall to the ground with a loud CLANK!

The tall skeleton sneezed as he opened the entrance gate and dust floated around. He held still for a moment, afraid that the noise had attracted unwanted attention. When everything was still quiet he carefully opened the creaking gate until he could squeeze through.

Once he was inside he slammed the gate shut and looked around. The ground was muddy and damp, with a couple of grass growing in wild patches. The building itself looked nothing different than the rest of the town; empty and abandoned. If Serif didn't leave the map, Papyrus was certain that he would have never guessed that his friend would risk staying here; Just looking at it made his spine tingle.

Papyrus wiped the sweat off his skull and walked on the concrete steps leading to the front of the building. This place looked much too large for a children's school. At least that was his opinion, he hasn't seen enough schools to compare them by size.

Jogging towards the entrance, the tall monster smiled when he saw that it wasn't boarded shut. He opened the door slowly, careful not to make too much noise, and quickly went inside. Leaving the door open behind him he glanced around the empty halls for any potential danger but there was nothing but shadows. He crossed his arms when a gust of wind blew through the lobby. The whole building was cold and unnaturally dark, some of the fluorescent lights flickered at random moments before dying out. He stood there in the dusty hallway, surrounded by ancient lockers and various school supplies around the floor. 

'What now...?'

Papyrus looked blankly at the broken tables and chairs. He had thought that Serif would at least reveal his presence by now.

'... Maybe he's hiding in one of the rooms..?'

As much as he didn't want to step any further inside the hauntingly broken school, he had to find Serif. Standing around wouldn't accomplish anything.

He checked each and every door he came across. Every room was empty. The walls were stained by water, blood, and yellow fluids. Grafitti littered about every flat surface he could see in the poor lighting. Some of the rooms had decaying corpses of animals and humans. The rest had been to dark to see. 

One of the desolate halls had a demonic dog patrolling the area and he had to hide in an empty classroom until it wandered away. Another hallway had two hooked creatures standing guard. He passed them by throwing a book to the other side of the hallway, causing the mutants to get distracted by the noise. 

The next hall split into two different paths. He decided to go to the right hallway first, since it looked more emptier than the one on the left. After walking for five minutes he came across red double doors. Since the entrance was different, he was curious as to what kind of classroom this room contained. 

Opening the door he was met with a hundred books and bookshelves all lined up in neat lines. The lighting in this room was much better than any of the other ones he's been to so far. Stepping inside he thought it was safe enough to investigate and continued on. As he passed by aisles and aisles of books he couldn't help but appreciate the neatness of this classroom. So far, every room he went in were chaotic and dirty, as if a tornado had went through. But this library (what else could this room be?) was as neat and clean as if it was just built yesterday. 

He looked at the shelf of red books in the science section of the aisle and one especially thick midnight blue cover immediately caught his attention. Not only was this particular book still wrapped in its clear bag, but it was also halfway out, as if someone didn't bother to properly put it in place. 

He pulled the book out and looked at the cover. It didn't have a title, but the front was decorated in intricate golden patterns. Mesmorized by its beauty, Papyrus took the heavy book with him and sat on a nearby table. He carefully removed the bag and flipped to a random page, gasping softly in awe. 

It appeared to be a book detailing the incredible knowledge of the heavens above. Every page had information and facts on each beautifully and detailed pictures of various planets, galaxies, stars, and nebulas. He idly turned pages, as each drawing seemed to grow more gorgeous than the last. 

'Sans would LOVE to have a book like this...'

He was flipping so fast he almost passed by a small red envelope in the middle of a page. Curious, he took the parchment out and was about to open it when he hears a muffled sob.

He straightens up and quickly puts the envelope back, rewraps the book, and stuffs it in his bookbag. He silently walks towards the noise and sees the source of the crying. He sees a little blonde girl with braided pigtails tied together by pink bows. Her dress was equally pink and was torn on some places; she wasn't wearing any shoes. 

Papyrus didn't want to frighten the child so he tried to speak in a soft, comforting voice. "U-um... Excuse me? A-are you okay? Do you need help...?"

The little girl jumps at his voice and looks at him with wary black eyes. Now that he could see her face clearly, he could guess that she was probably five or six years old. 

When she didn't respond, the tall skeleton repeats his question. 

She looks at him, face pinched in concentration. "No." She finally says. "I don't need your help... And even if I did, I wouldn't accept any help from someone like you." She sneers at him in a disgusted way. 

Papyrus blinks, surprised by her reply. "O-oh. That's quite alright." He feels his soul flare; but not in a good way. "I-I just thought I w-would offer. Just i-in case... Y-you needed it-"

"Well I don't need your help. So you can just leave now. I'll find my own way home, I don't need you!" The little girl glares at him in a challenging way, as if daring him to do something about it, before turning away.

Papyrus paused. He admitted that he didn't know much about human children, but he knew this place wasn't safe for most adults, let alone kids. Despite all this, the tall monster found himself walking away from the young girl and out of the library. In any other circumstances, he would've at least tried better to convince the girl to accept his help. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to persuade her. Besides he couldn't force her to do anything, if she didn't want his assistance he was sure she could take care of herself. All that mattered was finding Serif.

Once he was out of the library he retraced his steps and went back to the divided hallways, going left instead. It was hard to tell where he was going since the lack of light and windows made it almost impossible to see. He would've used his flashlight but the lights overhead would flicker and help guide his way on his journey (He would also see strange figures in menacing positions in the corner of his eyes. He could also hear the faint footsteps shadowing him).

He continued walking and came across another set of grey double doors. The major difference between this one and the one that lead to the library was mainly because these doors had bloody numbers written on them. The writing was barely readable but Papyrus was persistant in figuring out the shapes.

'06661'

The tall skeleton pushed the door but found it locked. He stood there for a while, debating whether the room was worth being broken into and nearly screamed when a voice broke out behind him.

Whirling around he placed a hand where his heart would be and warily eyed the little girl from the library. She looked at him with the same distrustful look from before, and he realized that she had asked him a question and was expecting a response.

"E-excuse me? I-I didn't quite c-catch that." He quietly stammered.

The little girl rolled her eyes. "I said that I'm sorry. I should've let you help me." She looked sad now, blood flowing freely out of her eyes. "But it's too late for me now."

"W-wha-"

That was all Papyrus could say before a giant hammer slammed onto the human child. He didn't even have time to close his mouth before blood, guts, and all manner of body fluids splattered messily onto the walls and floors. He didn't bother to shield himself from the wave of gore, too stunned by her death to do anything.

He quickly stepped back when a light flickered and he saw the huge shape of the girl's killer. Like most of the demons he encountered, the mutant had decaying ash skin and putrid flesh. It also wore a porcelain mask similar to the hooked creatures' but this one had a mad expression drawn on it instead. The creature had the upper body of a obese human male and the rest of the body of a giant four legged spider. Despite it being obviously overweight, it still possessed the strength of a body builder, as it casually raised the massive hammer back onto its meaty arms, leaving behind a bloody crater.

Papyrus took a step back, and quickly pulled out his knife. Other than the alpha demon dog this was the biggest foe he had to face. Looking at the fat muscles clenching around the hammer he felt his confidence waver. How exactly was he suppose to win against this beast?!

Strategy after strategy flew through his skull, too fast to actually make sense but enough to make his head spin. This was bad. He was beginning to panic and he knew it. He couldn't afford to make mistakes.

Unfortunately, his opponent didn't seem to need to plan its attacks. It lazily swung its huge hammer horizontally, making Papyrus yelp as he hurriedly ducked to avoid it. The beast expertly spun its weapon like a baton before slamming it on the spot the tall skeleton was seconds ago

The poor monster couldn't help but whimper a bit when he saw how deep the crater was. 'One hit...' He thought hopelessly. 'One hit from that hammer is all it would take to k-kill me...'

After a few more swings the spider mutant seemed to have figure out that its attacks were not having any real affect. It took a few steps back, both hands on the hammer before crouching a bit. 

'W-wha-?!'

Papyrus quickly cartwheeled out of the way as the demon barged forward in a sudden burst of unusual speed. The obese mutant crashed into the locked double doors like it was made of paper. Not even bothering to glance at the mystery room, Papyrus quickly turned around and ran. It wasn't long before he heard the thundering footsteps of his foe hot on his heels.

Three of the hooked creatures patrolling the hallways tried to swipe and chase after the skeleton, only for him to dodge out of the way and them getting bulldozed by the human spider. The demonic man seemed to have no concerns whatsoever about killing its allies. 

Every once in a while the slim monster would sharply turn in a random direction and watch as the demon crashed clumsily into whatever was in front of it. Though it was unnaturally fast for its size, it fortunately seemed to have trouble stopping and changing directions once it starts charging. 

Papyrus purposely changed directions whenever the moment presented itself. Various cuts and bruises now littered the mutants grotesque form and it grunted in pain for every step it took. There had to be a way to use its own speed against it...

After a while of running, the lobby that led to the front of the school building came into view. The tall monster sprinted ahead, thankful that he hadn't closed the door earlier. He squeezed through the open door and was about to pass the female statue when he suddenly had an idea. Hearing the beast crash through the door behind him gave him only a few precious seconds to work on. He couldn't run forever so he needed to be smart and quick about this. 

He skidded to a halt to the front of the statue and placed both hands on the marble figure. He made sure that the arachnid demon was still charging straight toward his direction. 

'... And... Now!'

Papyrus pushed the statue and watched as it slowly descended backwards. Just as it was about to hit the ground, it stayed slightly slanted, tip of the sword almost leveled horizontally. Already too late to stop, the charging behemoth impaled itself by the humans sharp weapon. 

Not one for wasting an opportunity, Papyrus pocketed his knife and pulled out the axe at the same time as he ran towards the trapped beast. Seeing the small skeleton about to attack, the mutated hybrid swung its large hammer at him, a last ditch effort to save itself. The young monster used the hammer to give himself an extra boost up and leaped into the air, axe swinging downward.

Everthing felt like it was happening in slow motion as the axe buried itself deep into the mutants skull. The groan of pain was immediately silenced when Papyrus pulled out his knife and sank it to the hilt into the creature's thick throat.

When he was certain that the creature was dead, he carefully took out both weapons from the beasts' corpse. He had to fight the urge to gag as all kinds of fluid and brain matter spilled messily from the wounds. Climbing down was a bit harder than he had anticipated, but he managed it rather easily without falling. 

He uses the only dry and clean part of his pink sleeve to wipe the blood and gore off his weapons. At this point his clothing was more red than anything else. He reminded himself to keep an eye out for any cloth or rags laying around so he would have something to clean his weapons. 

'Now what...?'

The tall skeleton looked blankly at the school, having no desire to step foot into that place again. The fog was now stronger than ever, obscurring the building until he could barely see the front entrance. Serif wasn't in there, that much was certain. He would've seen or heard him by now. 

Sighing deeply he sat on the dry grass, hugging his knees tightly. He was exhausted. He had been attacked and almost killed; and the fact that he still hadn't found Serif made his experience all the more disheartening. He did all of this for nothing...

He stood up straighter when he suddenly remembered something. The red envelope! He hasn't had a chance to read it yet!

Opening his soiled bookbag he pulled out the gorgeous space book and unwrapped it. Careful to keep his bloody hands from staining it, he flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. 

He wasted no time in opening the letter: 

 

ROSEBLOOM PARK

 

It was written in faded blood. 

Nevertheless, after carefully putting everything away, Papyrus stood up and dusted himself -a hard habit to break, even now- before pulling out his map and walking toward his new destination. Serif was waiting for him; The letter told him so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!! Or write about what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as happy with this as I should be but I'm still posting!
> 
> If you have any questions or theories please leave comments!!!
> 
> Check out the link for some sketches i did down below!!!

Silent Tale

Papyrus pulled out his map in what felt like the millionth time. Using his flashlight he slowly scanned the map and then at the edge of the cliff he was standing on. There was suppose to be a street that led directly to the park, but it was cut off.

The tall monster eyed the empty chasm warily. This was the fifth time he had to change directions because of this! There was nothing but fog and darkness near the bottom from what little he could see. It was a good thing that he was aware of his surroundings or he would've fallen off for sure. This wasn't the first time his crazy attention to details saved him. 

He turned around and retraced his steps. He'll have to find another way to the park. Again. He frowned when he saw how far away his destination was now that he had to change directions. He needed to be more careful not to take a wrong turn or fall off some cliff. 

He pocketed the map but left the flashlight on as he opened a can of peaches with his knife. He started to drink the fruit down while walking, determined to do both at the same time. He needed enough energy if he was going to find Serif. 

Once he was finished with the fruit he discarded the can in a nearby trash bin. He didn't know how long he had walked but it must've been at least thirty minutes before he noticed that the sun was up. Well, he couldn't see the sun but the lighting was much better than the pitch black darkness from before. 

He was about to turn off his flashlight when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he thought he saw a figure dart behind a building, but he could've just imagined it. Still, he found himself pulling out his knife, better to be safe than sorry.

Feeling his frame tense, Papyrus forced himself to loosen up, not enough to relax entirely, but enough to seem calm. Pretending to be oblivious might deceive his foe into thinking he had let his guard down. 

The morning air seemed to make the mist more clear, something the tall skeleton was very gracious for. Finally turning off his flashlight, he made a left at the end of the street. A few more blocks and he was that much closer to finding-

'What was that...?!' Papyrus froze and tightened his weapon, straining to hear the noise. 

There it was again. A loud bang that seemed to echo over long distances. It sounded familiar, like something he's heard before, but can't quite put his finger on...

Two more bangs echoed out and he realized that it was coming from somewhere near this vicinity. Curious, he tried to pinpoint the source of the noise, but everything was deathly silent. Once he determined that the noise would not repeat itself he began walking forward. Not even five seconds later, and he felt a body slam into his.

The lithe monster gasped in shock as he felt the wind get knocked out of his nonexistent lungs. Still he wasn't surprised for long, and used the momentum of his fall to reach out and grab the body that pushed him, and flipped it beneath him. Without even realizing it, he already pulled out his knife and raised it, sharp tip pointed downward; ready to stab.

"O-ow! Hey! What the hell?!"

Shocked, Papyrus froze, knife poised midair. 

Feeling the body thrashing beneath him, he unconsiously tightened his grip on the strangers throat until they started gasping for breath. Blinking innocently down at the human male he was currently strangling, Papyrus quickly loosened his hold and pulled away as if he was burned.

"Oh! I am truly sorry! I t-thought you were something else!" Papyrus stammered. When the human continued coughing, he then asked, quietly. "Are you alright...?"

The human put up a finger. "... J-just g-g-give me a m-moment.." He managed to wheeze out.

Papyrus stood awkwardly as the quiet air was broken by the human's frantic breathing. After three minutes of this the human finally stopped, rubbing his sore throat as he shakily stood up. 

"Heh... You've got one hell of a grip." He looked curiously at the skeleton. "So... What and who are you exactly?"

The young monster beamed. "Papyrus the Skeleton! Pleased to meet you!" He gave a tentative smile. "I'm a monster." He added hurriedly when he still saw the blank look the other was giving him. 

The humans' eyes brightened. "Oh! A monster! I've heard of you guys! I thought you only stayed in your town..?"

"Not many of us feel comfortable enough to explore outside our borders." Papyrus quickly interrupted. " I don't think this place is too far from my home town. Although I'm not so sure at the moment..."

The human nodded. "Yeah, same here. I have no clue where we are. I mean this place isn't even suppose to be here!"

The tall skeleton frowned in confusion, so the human explained.

"Most of my family live in the north, so I often visit them and see how they're doing. I've been traveling along these roads for fifteen years now. I've memorized every twist and turn. And i can assure you, that this town was never here before."

Papyrus felt his soul turn cold. "W-what... " He cleared his throat. "What do you mean? How can a town just...?" He gestured the air around them, trying to find the right words. 

The human sighed in frustration. "I'm saying that in all my years in this forest I have never seen or heard of this 'Silent Hill. There isn't even suppose to be a town for hundreds of miles! Well, except for maybe your monster town."

He took a deep breath. "Trust me... I know these roads like the back of my hand. This place was NEVER here before." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I visited my cousin who just gave birth a month ago and this place was all trees and wildlife..."

The tall monster bit his tongue to keep himself from whimpering. "B-but... If what you say is t-true... Then why does this place look like it has been abandoned for years!" He pointed at a nearby building. "An entire town cannot have been built in a month!" He paused. "Well, maybe they can, but, that doesn't explain why everything here is practically falling apart! Why build an entire settlement just to leave it?"

The human nodded. "You're right. Everything here looks like its been abandoned for years, not a month. Even the newspapers scattered around here had dates going back as far as the eighties."

Papyrus was surprised. He didn't even think to read the papers lying around. A small part of him wanted to scream at the human. Scream at him and call him a liar, but a large part of him knew that it wasn't the humans fault. Besides, everything he said so far was true. What would the human gain from lying?

But even so Papyrus still felt dread and fear overcome his soul. A town appearing out of nowhere? Never before has he heard of something like this happening before. He couldn't help but feel that the situation was more complicated than that.

"So, not trying to be nosy or anything but how did you end up here?" The human asked.

Papyrus opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it. He didn't know how to answer that question without making himself sound insane. "Truthfully." He slowly replied after a beat. "I don't know. All I remember is waking up in the middle of the road..."

"Well, what was the last thing you remember?"

Papyrus glanced blankly at the man with an expression that sent chills up his spine. "... I remember feeling angry.."

The human shivered slightly. "O-oh... Well that's kind of surprising."

"Really?" Papyrus asked, curious. "How so?"

"I remember everything perfectly. You remembered my cousin gave birth a month ago, right? Well. I decided to go visit her to see how she was holding up, so I get in my car and start to drive. After an hour of driving I start to see fog. Normally I wouldn't think twice about this because it was early in the morning and thats normally what happens here. But then it starts getting so foggy to the point where I can't see what's in front of me! And just as I turn on my headlights I see a person standing in the middle of the road."

He paused for a moment and when Papyrus didn't react the human continued. "It was too late to slow down so I swerve to the side and ran straight into a tree. I must've passed out for quite some time because the sun was already up. At least I thought it was, hard to tell with all this mist..."

Papyrus took a deep breath as the human trailed off. Honestly, he was slightly concerned that he couldn't remember how he got here, but perhaps it was for the better. He didn't like the feeling of anger and to remember that emotion previous of him coming here, then he shouldn't let it bother hi-!

Papyrus saw a small shadow dart forward. Pushing the human aside, he threw his knife like a kunai, hearing a small squeak of pain from the creature he just hit dead on. 

"Oh shi-! W-what the hell was t-that!?" The man exclaimed once he got off from the ground. 

Papyrus blushed slightly. "I apologize for pushing you but that creature was heading straight for you. I'll try to warn you next time."

The human shook his head. "No need to apologize when you were just trying to help. I, uh, appreciate your concern." He paused for a bit. "Name's Henry, by the way, Henry Storm. Forgot to tell you before..."

Papyrus nodded. "That's a nice name." He commented, before focusing his attention to his kill. It appeared to be some type of scorpion, although perhaps they didn't grow this big, or bleed blood. This one also didn't appear to have eyes. Bending down he swiftly pulled his weapon out, watching blood pool freely from the open wound. Henry gave a hiss of disgust.

"Ugh. Does it smell like that cause it's dead?!"

Papyrus shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that. "Scorpions do not grow this big... Right?" He asked instead.

The brunette considered that for a moment. "I don't think so? I mean I've seen some pretty big insects, but not this big." He paused. "Do ya think they're more out there?"

The tall monster opened his mouth to answer but closed it when he heard scuttering noises. The two shared brief alarmed looks before quietly sprinting behind a nearby dead tree. A few seconds later three large scorpions crawled forth, screeching quietly. One of them turned its head sharply and opened its mouth, revealing two sharped fangs. It tilted its head a few more times before moving forward, disappearing back into the fog. 

The two watched for a while longer before letting out sighs of relief. Papyrus was the first to move, going back to the direction of the park with Henry right behind him. The human didn't question where they were going, seemingly content that they were moving. 

The park was a few miles away and they weren't going as fast as he wanted to go but it was a small price to pay for their safety. Still he found himself continuously looking over his shoulder, feeling like something other than the scorpions were following them; but other than the human he saw nothing. 

Taking another left turn they were about to walk past an alleyway, when a foul odor seemed to surround the air around them. Papyrus covered his 'nose' with his red sleeves, which did nothing but smudge his face further, while the human blanched silently, face turning a bit green. 

Putting his back flat against the building, the tall monster scooted close to the edge and peered over. It was difficult to see so he squinted his eyes, trying to adjust his sight to the darkness. After a few seconds he was able to see clearly, not really surprised at what he was witnessing. 

A few yards into the alley there were at least ten more scorpions, feasting on three human bodies. Two were little girls and the last was an adult whose gender he couldn't quite guess. By the looks of their relatively clean clothes he could tell that these humans were freshly killed. The scorpions weren't about to move anytime soon.

Turning around he stepped back and allowed Henry a turn to see. He made sure to let the human know to keep quiet and once he understood he took a peek. The young man looked away faster than Papyrus did and stumbled backwards, face deathly pale. 

Papyrus glanced nonchalantly at the human before quietly stepping forward. The mutated animals were too busy gorging themselves on their meal to notice the two slink past the entrance. 

Once they were safetly on the other side they power walked away from the human feasting ground, stopping only when they couldn't smell the scorpions anymore. 

Their journey was taking much longer than Papyrus expected. They ran into two dead ends and another abyss, which made the monster and human groan in frustration. Hours passed before they realized they were walking in circles, so they took a different route. The pair were backtracking more than actually moving foreward at this point.

It also didn't help that they would run into different but familiar enemies on the way. So far Papyrus had to kill three hooked creatures and four mutated dogs. And although the human had a small gun, he found himself just standing in the sidelines, watching the lithe skeleton impressively take down his enemies. He still had his gun out, fully loaded and gripped steadily, just in case his monster ally was overpowered. Thankfully, it seemed that Papyrus had no problem taking down these two specific foes. Well, at least that's how it seemed for Henry.

They later found out that the scorpions were quite easy to avoid if they just held still (The lack of eyes should've made that painfully obvious). Still, the eight-legged animal was not to be underestimated, since they seemed to sense when their next meal would arrive. 

They spent many hours traveling like this, and pretty soon it was starting to get dark. After the human let out his tenth yawn, Papyrus thought it was probably best to find a place to rest. 

"Hey, Henry?" Papyrus whispered. 

"Hmm?" The human responded drowsily. 

"Why don't we find a place to rest? We can continue in the morning, when we can see much better." 

"Sure." Henry responded shortly. "So, where should we go?"

Papyrus looked swiftly around, while continuing to walk. Other than a few closed up shops there didn't seem to be anywhere they could reside safely. He pulled out his map, found the spot they were on, and quietly read the nearest shops. 

"There's an apartment not far from here." He stated. "We could try there." 

"Alright." The human nodded. "That seems like the best plan."

The two walked in comfortable silence until they found the apartment. It was rather tall compared to the other buildings, maybe three or four stories high. 

The tall skeleton looked at the double doors and smiled. "The entrance isn't boarded shut! It'll be much easier to-"

Before he could finish the human pulled out his gun and fired it at the doorknob on the left, blasting it until wood splintered off. Papyrus yelped and covered his head when the same bangs from before echoed around his skull. The tall skeleton grabbed the humans hand, making him stop shooting, and looked at his companion with confusion clear in his eyes.

"What? We have to get in somehow! This'll be much easier to open now!" Henry explained, gesturing at the battered door.

Papyrus looked at the door then back at the human. He then silently walked to the entrance and turned the knob. The human blushed when the door opened without resistance.

"O-oh..." He stammered quietly, face as red as a tomato. "I-it, uh... It wasn't even locked..."

"No it wasn't."

"Well!" The human said cheerfully. "Don't I feel like an idiot!"

Papyrus frowned. "No need to be like that, it was an honest mistake."

"Yeah, except now I feel like a total moron. Heh. Glad it's just the two of us, so no one will laugh at me." The human adjusted his shirt awkwardly. 

The skeleton nodded slowly, still not understanding that logic and merely went inside. 

He turned on his flashlight and the two could see the inside of the lobby with several overturned furniture. Not knowing which rooms they wanted to stay in they decided to just walk around and study their surroundings. 

Deciding against taking the elevator they used the stairs instead, though that didn't lessen Papyrus' paranoia.

The second floor had a dead body nailed to the ceiling in the middle of the hallway, making Papyrus blink and the human throw up out a nearby window. The pair immediately passed it and continued on to the third floor, which reeked of urine and other body wastes. Hissing under his teeth, Papyrus was about to suggest going back into the lobby and staying there for the night when he saw a door at the end of the hallway. All the other doors were either broken or hanging loosely but not closed like this one. 

Bracing himself Papyrus opened the door and flashed his light, quickly scanning the room for any threats. This small white room was pleasantly empty with two twin beds laying next to each other and only a nightstand between them. There was an empty bookshelf to the right of the door which he quickly dismissed. His eyes roamed to the ceiling (just in case) but other than an empty cobweb there didn't seem to anything interesting. The human glanced around as well and put his gun away once he deemed it safe. 

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong in this room." Henry stated and smiled brightly at his monster friend. "What do ya think? Should we stay here?"

"Uh... Sure." Papyrus said with a nod. He couldn't quite get over the fact that this was too good to be true. After all, what were the chances of finding a perfectly stable room with two beds in it?! Still, Papyrus kept his mouth shut. It wasn't like they had a lot of options at the moment.

Papyrus locked the door from the inside, but just in case the two worked together to slide the bookshelf in front of the door. That way if anything wanted to get in they'd have to push the shelf out of the way which would most likely wake them up.

Henry chose the bed on the right so Papyrus went over to his bed and warily sat down. He carefully took off his backpack and slid it under the bed. He put his knife under the pillow, not knowing if he'll need it or not. By the time he made himself comfortable on the bed, he could already hear the humans light snoring. Smiling softly, he internally wished his friend good night and closed his eyes. 

He fell asleep with a delicate hand under his pillow, tracing the familiar edges of the knife's cold exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they motivate me!!!<3
> 
> Here's the link for the art!!!
> 
> http://hystericalmodelover.tumblr.com/image/157930664451


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish this was written better! Sorry for the long wait but hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you have any questions please leave comments!!

Silent Tale

Papyrus was standing in a room of raining blood. The metallic walls were smooth yet dull as the red liquid continued to sprinkle down on his lithe form. He blankly looked up, but it was so dark he couldn't even see the ceiling, just a black void. Where the blood was coming from, he couldn't tell but one thing was for sure, it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Deciding to ignore it he looked at his surroundings instead. Everything felt unreal and blurry, like he was being drugged. His limbs felt heavy and he could barely take a step without feeling like he was wading through thick mud.

He looked to the right and his breath hitched. There was someone there.

It was... Him...?

He let out a relieved sigh when he realized that it was only his reflection. Walking closer to the shiny surface he idly wondered why this particular wall was clean while the rest were not.

He cocked his head to one side and frowned when his reflection did not mirror him. Taking a step back he stiffened when his duplicate presumably walked forward and phased out of the wall.

Now mere inches apart Papyrus stared in horror into the others' eyes. Those black sockets, cold and void of any emotions; he forgot that he was looking at his own face.

Many questions began to flood through his head: Who was this? How did he get here? Could he even leave this place?

As seconds ticked by with neither of them moving, Papyrus thought of another question.

'Is this duplicate friend or foe...?'

As if answering the unspoken question, the clone narrowed its eyes and without warning it wrapped its hands around his neck. Papyrus yelped and tried to pry the fingers off but somehow the entity was much stronger than he was. With no lungs, he didn't need to breath but that didn't mean that this action would go unaffected. Already he could feel his bones starting to creak and protest under the stress. If he had skin, it would bruise beautifully.

The clone then shoved him into a nearby bloody wall. Papyrus gasped as he felt the back of his soaked sweater stick to his spine and struggled violently when the clone smiled sadistically.

"What's wrong, great hero?" It sneered as blood dribbled out of its mouth like a river. "That's what you are right? A hero?!" Blood sprinkled his face as the clone continued to shriek. "When I get my hands on you I'll-"

Papyrus sat up with a start, gasping while forcing himself to take deep breaths. His throat burned and his spine ached something fierce. Sitting up straighter he looked around with half lidded eyes. Well, no wonder he felt uncomfortable he was lying in the middle of the road.

Panting slightly he looked to the side and saw the sleeping form of Henry. Ignoring his sore neck he rolled to his side and crawled his way to the human. He gently laid the man on his back and studied the slumbering figure. Thankfully the human did not appear to be hurt, but still, they shouldn't be out here in the open.

"Human? Henry...?" He shook the sleeping figure harder. "Wake up.  
Please wake up. It's not safe here..."

The human groaned, opened his eyes, and practically jumped off the ground.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, putting a hand over his rapidly beating heart. "P-Papyrus! Jeez! Don't scare me like that!"

Papyrus glanced at his surroundings before speaking. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to wake you." He whispered. "And please try to keep your voice down! Nothing happened to us while we were asleep but who knows what we'll attract if you don't be quiet!"

"What? W-where...?" He quickly sat up when he realized they weren't in the same place as before. "What the hell? How'd we get here?!" He exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Papyrus hissed and reached out to put his hand over the humans mouth. "I do not know how we got here but we must remain calm. It's not safe here."

Pulling away, Papyrus stood up and helped the human to his feet. Once up Henry took a deep breath. "Okay... Okay..." He softly whispered. "We're okay. Everything's going to be all right."

He then started pacing restlessly while Papyrus merely watched. "Everthing's fine. Nothing wrong with randomly teleporting to unknown places. Nope. I am perfectly calm." He glanced suspiciously at Papyrus. "How the hell are you so calm?"

The tall monster shrugged. "I've seen stranger things."

The human breathed deeply, since the skeleton was not panicking he might as well give it a try. "Do you know where we are? I mean, how far did we... Teleport?"

Papyrus thought for a moment. "I don't know where we are but that shouldn't be a problem. I have a map. We can easily find our way."

Henry smiled. "A map? No wonder you seemed to know where you were going!" He chuckled heartily as they started walking. "And here I thought you were omnipotent!"

"I wish!" Papyrus giggled adorably. "My search would be much easier if I knew what was going to happen."

"Search? You looking for someone?"

"Yes. A friend of mine." The monster explained. "We got seperated and I promised to find him."

The human grinned. "He's one lucky guy. Most people would ditch him than actually search for him in this hell hole."

"I would never abandon my friend!" Papyrus exclaimed, while pulling out his map. They had finally found a street so he quickly spotted the name on his map. He hummed happily when he found that he was much closer to his destination. Only a few more miles until he would find Serif.

"So where are you going exactly?" Henry asked. "I mean I know you're looking for your friend but how do ya know where he's at?"

Papyrus folded up his map after memorizing the directions. "He leaves notes for me." He said simply. "Are you going to come with me, or is this where we part ways?"

The human looked anxious. "Do you mind if I come with you? I would rather stay with someone than be by myself."

Papyrus nodded as the pair started walking again. "Of course. I don't mind at all! I'm actually happy that you're coming with me." He kicked a nearby pebble. "It's nice to have company in situations like this."

"I completely agree..."

The two fell into comfortable yet wary silence. The sky had an almost blue tint to it so Papyrus knew that it would be morning in a few hours, though he couldn't really tell with all the fog. He didn't know how long they had slept, but it must have been short since he was still tired. That could explain why he felt like he was hearing things. Moans, whimpers, shrieks, and deranged gigglings would echo around them, though the most annoying was the persistant footsteps that seemed to follow them. He must be imagining these sounds or else the human would be reacting to them as well. Either that or Henry simply couldn't hear them, but surely humans couldn't be THAT deaf, could they?

Deciding not to think about this any longer he tried his best to just focus on the task at hand.

'No need to be paranoid over nothing.'

"Hey look over there."

Papyrus jumped in surprise. It took him a few seconds to actually focus on what the human had said.

"Where?" He squinted into the fog.

"Right there." Henry pointed to the left.

Eyes falling to the pointed direction, he could make out an outline of a large entrance. In the front, printed in large red bold spelled:

ROSEBLOOM PARK

"We found it!" Papyrus managed to gasp out cheerfully. He felt his soul clench in hope. Finally, he would find Serif!

Just as the pair came closer Henry gasped.

"I-is that a web?" He stammered.

The tall monster felt himself frown in concern, for there was, indeed, a giant web. It covered the entire entrance of the gate, which was a problem since they needed to get inside of the park. The spider that created this trap would have to be huge. Hopefully they wouldn't meet it anytime soon.

The two exchanged wary looks before approaching the silky web. Papyrus grabbed a nearby stick and tentively gave the web a poke. Once it made contact with the white surface, however, he found that he couldn't pull it out. Frowning he abandoned the stick and pulled out his knife. He gave the web an experimental slice and let out a sigh of relief when it cut through easily. It seemed that this web was weak against pointy objects.

He made an opening, wide enough for them to pass through safely, and continued on. Once inside, he scanned his surroundings for any potential threat. He heard a soft click to the side and glanced at the human.

"I'm taking out my gun... Just in case." Henry explained.

Papyrus nodded and the two silently broke through the fog. Similar to the rest of the town, everything here was abandoned and broken apart. Nearby streetlights flickered on and off but were completely useless against the mist. All manner of garbage were scattered across the ground including overturned vehicles and various sport equipments. What was most troubling was that everything was coated in a layer of spider webs.

"I can't see a damn thing with all this fog!" The human huffed in annoyance. "How are we suppose to find your friend in all this?"

"He didn't leave a specific location." Papyrus admitted. "He just said to go to this park. I don't even know if he's even been here before."

"Why this place?" Henry continued. "Couldn't he picked a library or something? I mean, there's gotta be a place cleaner than this." He kicked an empty soda can to emphasize his point.

Papyrus sighed and opened his mouth to respond when he suddenly felt his legs being pulled back harshly. He glanced up just in time to see the human's look of surprise before he was thrown to the ground as well. His fingers dug into the loose soil as his legs felt heavy and restrained. He rolled to his back and came face to face with a large, pink spider.

The young monster screamed and fought to get away but the arachnid merely used its glassy limbs to clutch him tighter. While he was screaming, the spider opened its pincer-like maw. Something pink and organic slithered out of its mouth before plunging down his throat.

Papyrus gagged as he felt the unknown, yet smooth muscle touch the back of his skull. He felt something wet drip down his neck and to his spine, soiling his dirty clothes. Tear stained eyes widened when the slick appendage made its way to his ribs and curled around his spine. The squirming mass continued to drip the strange pink liquid even as he struggled.

It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe otherwise he would've passed out from lack of oxygen. The organ poured what felt like gallons of the substance into his body, but since he lacked a stomach it just splattered messily into a puddle on the ground. This felt dirty in a weird way, which confused the poor skeleton as he had never felt this way before.

The spider appeared to be confused as well, since it just continued to pour into him. Why didn't it just kill him? He was helpless and unable to move. Now would be a perfect chance for the glass creature to finish him off, not that he wanted to die. The other residents of this town were perfectly clear on what they wanted to do to him, but this one was acting strange. Unable to move, Papyrus just closed his eyes and let the spider do what it pleased with him, even if he was deeply uncomfortable.

By this point he was completely drenched and didn't see why the arachnid was persistant to do this to him. His foe did not appear disheartened; if the occasional clicks it managed to chirp out every few seconds mean anything, it seemed frustrated that whatever it was doing was clearly not working. The spider then dug its limbs onto the wet ground, before shuddering violently. Papyrus whimpered as more pink water sloshed his 'insides'. Opening his sockets he winced when the spider appeared to look pale from exertion.

'Wait...'

He blinked in surprise when he realized that the spider was emptying itself out. It was pink because the water inside was pink! No wonder the creature seemed to have an endless supply of the strange liquid, it was literally filled with the stuff.

Now half empty, Papyrus could clearly see that the spider was losing its strength as it struggled to stay upright while continuing to fill him and after five minutes it finally emptied out. Once the last drop left its body, the glass creature froze up before dropping like a sack of potatoes to the side. Papyrus quickly rolled to the side and eyed the spider warily. A few seconda passed and when the arachnid made no attempt to move, Papyrus felt it was safe to stand up. Once he was on his feet he nudged the creature carefully with his knife. He picked it up when he saw writing written on one of its legs.

SOMETIMES THE BEST CHANCE AT WINNING A FIGHT IS TO NOT FIGHT AT ALL.

Papyrus could only frown in irritation. Well that would've been helpful ten minutes ago. If he had known that the spider would kill itself by not doing anything than he wouldn't have panicked so badly. He glanced at the glass mutant before shifting his attention on the strange water.

'Perhaps the pink liquid was its life source...?'

If so, what did it accomplish by drenching him? Was the liquid suppose to harm him? Maybe it had a different effect on humans...

'That means... Oh no! Henry!'

Ignoring his sopping clothes the skeleton frantically looked around for his friend.

"Henry? Henry where are you...?"

Nothing but silence greeted him.

Taking a few steps forward his eyes fell on the ground a few feet in front of him. There was a trail of the pink liquid leading somewhere. Assuming that the trail would lead him to the missing human he took his chances and followed it. Anything was better than standing and doing nothing.

He walked for two minutes before he came upon another glass spider. Remembering the advice of not fighting, he stood still and let the creature soak him. Like its previous ally, the arachnid continued to squirt its essence in him until it too collapsed. He didn't even bother to try to clean himself as he continued on.

It was very difficult to navigate through these grounds. The vibrant pink was starting to lose its color, therefore making it harder to follow. He must have entered some another section of the park because he almost slammed straight into a fence. The rest of the pink slime must've evaporated or something because the trail ended here. Jumping over the rusty wall he decided to just jog in a straight line. It couldn't have traveled that far right?

Five minutes later he could hear angry shouting. He followed the sound as best as he could and froze at what he saw.

What used to be a pair of swing sets was now a nest of silk. The entire bars were covered in the thick white web which carried at least ten human sized cocoons. There was only one that wasn't completely wrapped, and it was just the human he was looking for.

"Henry!"

Said person looked up. The human opened his mouth to respond when someone else beat him to it.

"Oh hey... I'm kinda surprised you're still alive."

Papyrus blinked innocently. He was surprised to see a woman wrapped around a thick layer of web, like a cocoon. Only her head was uncovered, which allowed her to communicate and breathe. There also appeared to be something wrong with her right eye, but he couldn't see very well from this angle.

Henry glared at the girl trapped beside him. "If you don't have anything useful to say just keep yer mouth shut, alright?" He turns to Papyrus. "You have to get out of here! It's too late for us, leave before they come and trap you too."

The young monster shook his head. "I'm not leaving you behind, besides, I know how to de-"

"Just listen to him, kid. You're better off running along. Not even your impressive ninja skills will get you out of this one." The human girl rudely interrupted.

Ignoring her, Papyrus merely observed the web. Now that he was closer he could see that it wasn't as thick as he initially thought. Perhaps he could just slice it like he did at the entrance of the park?

"-even listening, are you?" The woman continued to talk. "Look there's nothing you can do for us! Just leave and find that friend of yours... You're still looking for him, right?" She finished.

Papyrus looked surprised but quickly replaced it with a smile. 'How did she know I was looking for Serif? I wonder...?'

"Wowie! How did you know I was looking for my friend? Have you been following me?" He fought the urge to narrow his eyes.

Now it was her turn to look surprised. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Henry.

"Papyrus! Look out!"

Papyrus felt his legs pull out from under him again. Feeling glass limbs pulling him tight he instantly recognized this constricting feeling. Remembering the advice once again he didn't even bother trying to resist.

"What are you doing?! Don't just lay there! Fight them!!" The woman shrieked.

Papyrus forced himself to lay still when ten spiders of varying sizes came skittering towards him, tongues dripping with the familiar pink liquid.

'They're not gonna hurt me... They're not gonna hurt me... They're not gonna hurt me...' Papyrus repeatedly reminded himself as he was pounced on from all sides. He whimpered when his mouth was stuffed full again.

This still felt wrong, but it was too late to do anything about it. The scariest part was that there were so many of them. He didn't know how long he could last. Even now, his mouth and bones felt sore from the abuse and manhandling.

Once they realized that Papyrus was pinned down the humans started screaming and cursing at the arachnids. And despite the unfortunate situation, he felt strangely touched by their concern. Oh, how he wished he could reassure them that he was fine!

When five more spiders came out of the mist, Papyrus closed his eyes, letting his tears finally fall down his face, and let them do as they pleased. After all, sometimes the best chance at winning a fight is not to fight at all.

 

 

 

Here's a link for some sketches!!!

<https://hystericalmodelover.tumblr.com/image/158718494286>

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this took too long and i know you probably dont want to hear excuses but ill be quick!
> 
> My cousin borrowed my laptop sometime ago and accidently deleted ALL my writing! Including half finished chapters and other works:(
> 
> I have to rewrite EVERYTHING from scratch so sorry this took too long!

Silent Tale

 

It took twenty minutes for the spiders to be drained of their essence but when the last one had finally collapsed to the side, the tall monster hestitantly kneeled up. His clothes clung pathetically to his delicate frame, making him appear smaller. By now the humans were quiet, throats too sore from overuse to scream anymore. All they could do now was stare in shocked silence.

"Damn... At first I thought you just... Gave up. But now..." The woman shook her head in disbelief. "You planned this all along didn't you?"

Papyrus merely nodded as he walked foreward and pulled out his knife. It was hard to cut the web, not because it was too thick, but the pink liquid on his hand made his weapon slippery. 

It took another twenty exhausting minutes to cut both humans off the web. Thankfully once they were free they must've sensed the skeletons tired state and suggested a place to rest. Papyrus, too tired to argue, merely nodded and followed the humans. The woman then remembered that she left her bag in a nearby bathroom when the spiders dragged her away. She claimed that it was a safe place to rest in as well. 

Papyrus allowed himself to numbly follow after the pair. He trusted his companions to lead them to safety. 

Sure enough, after a few minutes he could see an outline of the building. It was rather large for restroom, but he didn't voice his opinion since it was better than what he could hope for. The three of them entered the women's bathroom, (since the men's door was boarded shut) and locked the door behind them. The lights didn't work but thankfully the windows provided enough for them to see clearly. The three sat on the floor in awkward silence. 

Papyrus opened his bookbag. "Do you want an apple?" He asked as he handed them the last of his red fruits. They accepted and when they offered to share he politely declined. He wasn't hungry and his jaw was still sore. 

While they were eating, Papyrus took the time to study the woman as she opened her bag and pulled out some sort of hand held camera. She didn't look unusual or strange for a human but he was still a bit hesitant about her. He was also curious about the state of her right eye.

He pointed at it. "I don't mean to be rude or nosy, but did you injure your eye recently?"

The woman looked up from her camera and stared blankly at him until the question finally sinked in. "Oh, my eye!" She rubbed the ripped skin around it, making Papyrus internally recoil. "Would you believe me if I said that I woke up like this?"

"What the hell?" Henry exclaimed. "Your fuckin' eye is gone! How hard were you out long enough for an eye to go missing?"

"Hey, it's not like I volunteered for this!" She pointed at her face. "I screamed and panicked for like an hour before calming down!"

Henry winced. "Well, when ya put it like that..."

Papyrus held out a health drink for her to take. "It looks like it's still bleeding. Drink this, it'll make you feel better." He handed another one to Henry. "Here's one for you too."

Henry studied the little bottle while the woman immediately opened it and took a sip. Papyrus had forgotten to warn her about the flavor and felt bad when she choked in surprise and started coughing.

"Did you just made me drink a bottle filled with piss?" She spluttered. Henry raised his eyebrows and sniffed the bottle cautiously. 

Papyrus opened his mouth to explain but stopped when she began to swoon. Henry reached over and steadied her until she stopped. 

"W-whoa... That was..." She blinked frantically as she tried to clear her vision. "... I haven't been that high since my college days."

Henry snorted. 

"An exciting experience I'm sure..." Papyrus frowned. "But that does remind me that we haven't properly introduced ourselves..."

The woman sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Yikes. My dad would've been disappointed at me for my terrible manners. After all, manners maketh a man... Or something like that..." She trailed off before shaking her head. "Anyway, the name's Maria Jones. Nice to formally meet ya." She held out her hand. 

Papyrus smiled and shook her extended hand. "Nice to meet you, Maria. I am Papyrus the skeleton. But you can just call me Papyrus."

She returned the smile and as Hemry introduced himself, Papyrus felt his mind wander. When he had first met her, the human seemed to know a bit about him. Like she had met him before or perhaps watched him...

Papyrus glanced at the woman. He didn't think she was dangerous, but he wouldn't have survive this far if it wasn't for his attention to detail. Plus he had a feeling that she was hiding something from them, which could be dangerous in a place like this. 

"So are you going to tell us the truth now or do you want to keep us waiting?" Henry said, voice neutral. He had a bad feeling in his gut the moment he laid eyes on her.

"What?" Maria's looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I- I don't know w-what you're talking about."

"Oh come on!" Henry looked skeptical. "I know you're hiding something, and I think it's only fair that you tell us."

Maria huffed. "I don't have to say anything if I don't want to."

"That is true." Papyrus responded evenly. "But if you're hiding something from us, than I'm afraid you can't come with us." 

He watched calmly even when he saw the look of panic and fear flash across her face. "I don't want to leave you by yourself, but if you can't trust us than we can't trust you." It was as simple as that.

Maria seemed torn between telling them and keeping quiet, but when Henry and Papyrus stood up, she made her decision. "... Wait..." She finally breathed out. "I'll tell you..."

Papyrus and Henry exchanged looks but sat down anyway. They looked at her expectantly.

"... T-the truth is that... I've uh.." She swallowed loudly. "I've kinda been.. Recording you..." She trailed off awkwardly as she traced the shape of her camera. 

Papyrus tilted his head as the answer became a little clear. "You were watching and recording me." He stated rather than question.

Maria winced as Henry looked at her like she had grown a second head. When the skeleton put it that way, it was bound to sound creepy.

Papyrus closed his eyes as he remembered details of his travels. "Those footsteps... It felt like I was being followed but everytime I turned around.. There was no one there.."

He looked at the woman. "Were you the footsteps following me?" 

"... I guess." Maria shrugged as she looked at her camera in embarassment and shame.

"How long were you stalking him..?" Henry asked, eyebrows raised.

Maria sighed. There was no point in lying to them and she deserved whatever emotions they'll throw at her. "Since you and your short friend came out of that gift shop."

Papyrus felt his mind reel in shock. She was watching him for that long, and he hasn't even noticed?! Well, he did notice her footsteps but he never caught her personally.

Henry looked thoughtful but didn't say anything. He somehow felt like this wasn't really his business to question them, at least for now.

The woman seemed hesitant but she eventually nodded to herself, as if she came to a decision, and pointed at her camera. "I've been recording you... But everytime I try to rewatch the recordings I just get this... Static looking image."

Papyrus watched as she picked a video and nothing but static covered the screen. "I honestly don't know why I keep recording things, even if all the results are like this, but..." She bit her lip. "I-I just feel a little better doing it. L-Like I'm not entirely alone... You get me?"

Papyrus nodded, content with the answer while Henry looked a bit angry. "So instead of helping Papyrus, you decide to stalk him and watch him almost get murdered by various demons?" He remarked coldly.

Maria looked up, eyes wide with desperation as she opened her mouth to respond but Henry wasn't finished. "You basically let a... A kid to roam around this hellhole without even thinking about helping?! What were you thinking?!" 

Papyrus frowned. Him? A kid? That was hardly true, he WAS eighteen, after all. Still, he did think Henry had a point. His journey would've been more pleasant and probably more safer if he had a partner. Two heads are better than one and all that...

"So why were you recording him? Did you want to catch his death on camera or something? Wanted more views and likes on your videos?! Like one of those people who think that watching the action play out while you're safe in the sidelines is ok because it's better that it's happening to them and not you!?" 

Henry looked livid as his face turned an angry shade of red. "Did you even wonder if Papyrus had a family?! How would you explain to them what had happened if he had died?!" Henry changed his features from anger to fake sadness. "Oh! I'm so sorry about your loss! As you can see, I was too busy recording to help Papyrus as he was slowly being ripped apart!" He mocked with a high voice and his lower lip trembled as he exaggerated her explanation.

The young man than looked blankly at Maria. "I bet you didn't even think that far ahead, did you?" 

Maria didn't answer, too busy crying to respond properly. Papyrus wanted to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her fault, but honestly? He was too tired to do any of that.

A very small part of him enjoyed watching her cry. If she thought that her recordings were more important than a life... Well, she deserved her bitter tears.

Shaking his head to get rid of those poisonous words, he patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I know you probably feel bad, but we really must get going. We don't want to stay here too long..."

After five minutes, the woman seemed to compose herself and she slowly rised to her feet. She didn't say anything or looked at anyone when she pulled out her camera and started a new recording. Henry looked at her in disbelief before turning away in disgust. Papyrus just ignored the camera focusing on him and turned away as well. 

Perhaps recording things did make her feel better.

The three of them exited the bathroom and back into the fog. The sun seemed to be going down, since the mist had a red tint to it. 

No one spoke or tried to make light conversations as they walked through the rest of the abandoned park. It made things easier to hear and pay attention to their surroundings, but Papyrus couldn't help but feel uneasy about their silence. Especially since it was filled with unhappy tension. 

Well, not exactly unhappy, Henry was angry and Maria was probably too scared to say anything that might further offend the man. Still, it struck a little too close to home for him.

He was about to ask about the weather when a scream rang out.

Papyrus closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the sound as it echoed around the park. 

'Please stop...' He thought uselessly. 'It's too late anyway. Screaming won't do anything..'

"What the hell..?" Maria whispered. She swung her camera in random directions, as if it would change the scenery. "U-umm guys? D-don't you think w-we should-"

She let out a gasp as something (someone?) collided into her, sending the woman and her camera flying. She turned around and was about to scream when she got a better look at the person who ran her over. 

Papyrus put his knife away when he realised it was just another human girl. She looked a bit younger than Maria and also more different. 

The skeleton looked at her clothes. A small, see through white croptop that easily showed her pink bra, and a mini skirt. It was so short that he could see an equally pink underwear that was mostly string than cloth. He has never seen anything like it. What was the point or wearing underwear if it didn't cover your bottom?

He could see that her clothes didn't have any tears or rips or even stains of blood, yet she didn't seem uncomfortable with the fact that she was so... Revealing? 

Still, as oddly dressed as she was, he still helped her to her feet, if only to be polite. As soon as she stood up she grabbed his hand and started running, which was quite impressive considering her ten inch heels.

Papyrus lets himself get dragged away. He looks over his shoulder to call Henry and Maria but froze when he saw two other strange and deformed figures running behind them. 

"Run!!" He shouted as he was led away. 

Maria (who was recording again) looked at Henry in confusion before turning around. She screamed while grabbing Henry's hand and taking off in their direction. The young man glanced behind as well and promptly willed his feet to go faster at the sight he witnessed.

Trailing behind them were two more naked mutants, except these were slightly different. They were much taller and skinnier, bordering on anorexic. They also didn't appear to have any arms, or faces for that matter. 

Papyrus' legs start to shake. His soul churns as he overexhausts himself. Still, he's thankful that the woman seems to have no problem pulling him along. She must've been really strong or he was just too light. Either way, he has a feeling that if she lets go, he'll just collapse.

He turns around and looks at the mutants chasing after them. They seem to be quite fast (since they had abnormally long legs) and didn't look at all fatigued from all this chasing. Papyrus then looks at the exhausted faces of his companions. They were only human. They couldn't run forever; it was probably best to end this now. 

Papyrus reached back and pulled out his axe, which wasn't too difficult considering it was sticking out of his bookbag. He swiftly removed the woman's hand off his wrist, sidestep out of his friend's way, and pulled his axe sideways.

The two monsters didn't have enough time to stop and they each meet the sharp end of his axe. One immediately died on impact while the other was injured but unfazed. 

Papyrus ducked under a powerful kick it sent his way while readjusting his grip on the axe. He flung his weapon with deadly precision but the creature merely ducked out of the way. For a brief second, the mutant was now at his height and the skeleton wasted no time to pull out his knife and slice its neck. 

Warm blood sprayed his face, filling his sockets and nose, but he didn't flinch. This has happened too often to be a surprise anymore. He was too bloody and dirty to care about cleanliness.

The three humans had stopped and watched the short fight with a mix of awe, relief, and fear. They were amazed and relieved that they were now safe but a bit scared that the skeleton had taken the mutants down like it was no big deal.

The strange attired woman that had grabbed his hand, seemed like she was regretting to have ever touched him. This made a spark of anger ignite in the monster, but he quickly pushed it aside. Now wasn't the time for negative feelings.

Though he did sense the feelings of unease from his two friends so he swiftly wiped his knife clean and put it away. He did the same to his axe (once he found it) and faced his companions. 

The tall skeleton considered asking them if they were well, but ultimately decided against it. He didn't have time to be judged for his actions and if they had a problem with it, then they should just tell him.

Papyrus glanced at the humans before pushing forward, not even caring to see if they followed or not. After a bit of hesitation he heard footsteps trailing after him and he couldn't help the small smile that covered his face. 

He would need all the help he could get to find his missing friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Silent Tale

 

Papyrus wasn't in the best of moods, even if he would never say this out loud. 

Henry, Maria, and the other woman were still following him around, not that he minded. What he did mind, was that the woman they just met was looking at him with distrustful eyes.

Why was she looking at him like that? He hasn't said a word to the woman so he couldn't have said something that insulted her. Hasn't he proven that he was an ally and friend? Why were she SO judgemental?

He gritted his teeth. This wasn't good. He shouldn't- no, couldn't let his emotions and insecurities get the better of him. Not in a place like this, where enemies and demons lurked around every corner.

He shook his head and focused his attention to his surroundings. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't feel like pulling out his map to find out and even if he did, he wouldn't know where to look. It wasn't like Serif had left a hint to where he was.

Still, walking was better than standing so he just let himself walk. If the humans had a problem with it, than he would gladly hear their suggestions. Unfortunately, they were too busy judging him to offer any solutions or ideas.

He sighed as he passed by a nearby sign in the shape of an arrow.

GARDEN MAZE

Papyrus stared at the bold, red words, not at all surprised that it was written in blood. 

Still, he found himself heading to the direction of this so called garden. It's not like he was going anywhere or had anything else to do.

After five minutes of walking, the monster and three humans found themselves at the entrance of the garden. If it could even be called that. 

The entrance had walls and floors made entirely of white concrete, with some vines and cracks along the edges. And in the inside, from what he could see, were walls and walls of green.

It was a hedge maze.

Papyrus felt his soul tighten at the sight. Any other time he would've been excited at the prospect of going inside a maze as large as this and try to find a way out. But... 

He had a feeling if he went in there, he wasn't going to come out.

Before he could voice his concerns, however, the humans just pass by him without a word. Not wanting to get left behind, he hurries after them. 

The mist, if it was possible, was even more stronger in here than out there. Perhaps because the walls felt closer together. Whatever the reason, Papyrus tried not to get lost. 

There were many twists and turns, and the skeleton had tried to memorize the way back to the entrance, but after a while he gave up. It was hopeless trying to map out this place and all he succeeded was giving himself a headache. 

Some of the hedge walls were torn and falling apart, no doubt from the lack of care, but they were able to easily manouver around them. Sometimes, they would find benches and tables blocking their path. Where they had come from, he had no idea, but what was strange was that they were all overturned. 

The path was made up of little white pebbles which crunched under their shoes. He allowed a small smile to spread across his face when the strange woman seemed to be having trouble balancing on her high heeled shoes.

His smile immediately slipped away when he heard footsteps coming behind him. 

He quickly turned around as he pulled out his knife, ready to strike.

But all he could see was white fog. 

He tried to slow down the erratic beating of his soul as it thumped painfully in his chest. This wasn't possible! The footsteps had stopped when he met Maria, she was the one making them! He was behind her- behind all of them, the entire time! Who was making those footsteps?!

"D-did you guys h-hear that-"

He turned around to question his companions but found himself talking to thin air. 

He was all by himself.

Breathing heavily he turned frantically in every direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of the humans, but all he could see was fog and shrubs. 

Did they just leave him? Abandon him when he wasn't paying attention? He knew that they were uncomfortable with him, but that didn't mean that they could just... LEAVE him behind like trash! 

He took a deep breath and tried to think of a more logical approach. It wasn't fair of him to just blame the humans for leaving him. They probably thought he was behind them and accidently continued on.

Happy that he was able to come up with a reasonable conclusion, he took a few steps forward. 

Only to pause when the footsteps took a few steps forward as well.

Papyrus hesitated and took another step forward.

His follower took a step forward.

He took another five steps.

The stalker took five steps. 

Sweat ran down his skull and when his follower mirrored his next two steps, he threw caution to the wind and made a run for it. 

He could still hear the footsteps run after him.

He made several random turns, determined to lose his strange follower but it was like it knew where he was going. 

After ten minutes, just when he felt like his soul was on fire, he tripped over something and fell down. His knife flew out of his hand a few feet away, and he hurriedly crawled after it. The little pebbles scratched up his arms but he easily ignored them. Once he had his knife he looked over his shoulder and his panic returned when he saw what he had tripped over.

It was Maria's handheld camera. 

For a few seconds he just stared at the fallen device, than crawled over to pick it up. After making sure he didn't break it when tripping over it, he flipped it open. 

It was still recording, and he didn't know how to turn it off, so he just held it in his other hand. He'll give it to Maria when he found her.

With one hand clutching his knife and the other holding the camera, he clumsily got to his feet. He could just put the camera in his bag and a small bitter part of him wanted to leave the device behind, but...

Maria clearly favored this device. He couldn't leave it behind knowing she treasured this object. Plus it felt... Comforting to hold something other than his knife. Who knows, maybe if he believed hard enough the camera will actually record things again.

Once he was on his feet again, he looked ahead of himself and gasped when he saw various pictures covering the shrubs.

He felt bile rise to his chest when he looked at the graphic painting of a child on fire. He looked at another picture and whimpered when it was a beheaded woman with blood splashing down her clothes. 

What was even more horrible was that these looked like real people. Like someone had snapped a photo of their horrible deaths and just painted it on a canvas.

He tried to ignore the paintings but found that it was hard to do since they were everywhere. He felt his soul beating in his ribs as his paranoia and terror rose. It didn't help that the footsteps echoed him.

After five minutes of looking at the paintings he forced his head and the camera to look down and stare at the little white pebbles. 

Suddenly the white stones became red and he gasped when he stepped on a hand. 

He looked up and swallowed his scream. Instead of finding pictures on the wall, he saw bodies all around him. 

One man had a rope wrapped around his neck while a woman had a hole in the center of her chest. Body parts were everywhere, in various forms of disfigurement. Each person looked more horrible than the last and there was so much blood- 

The camera shook as he kept moving forward, determined not to let this stop him.

"... Please... Help me.."

Papyrus stopped and looked around. Was someone still alive-

Something grabbed his foot and he looked down and screamed.

It was a bloody hand.

He kicked the appendage off of him and scrambled backwards as the hand clawed the ground to move towards him. 

".. Please... Please... Please.."

"Help... Me. Please... Help me.."

"... Please help me.... Help..."

".. Save me... Please.. Have mercy.."

".. Help.. Me.. Save.. Me..."

Papyrus looked around him as voices surrounded him. He almost screamed again when the corpses started moving. Like puppets with strings, they all moved sluggishly and abnormally towards him. 

Surrounding him.

A whole garden full of dead people.

Papyrus started running. He ignored the voices and body parts as they tried to catch him. He sped by various decapacitated humans of all ages and genders trying to trip him up. 

Bloody appendages reached for him, and the voices were all but screaming at him by now. 

"Savemesavemesaveme!!"

"Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpme!"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

It was too loud, too much, too... Everything. He tripped on a leg and the bodies swarmed him. They pulled and scratched on everything. He squirmed and kicked but nothing could keep them off. It was like swimming in a sea of corpses.

He elbowed and pushed his way out of the overwhelming group, breathing heavily as he was having a panic attack. His red jeans and sweater were torn in various places where hands had pulled at them. One of the straps of his backpack was broken and he was missing a shoe but he didn't notice nor care.

He wanted to go home. He hated this. He hated that he was being treated like this. What did he do wrong?! What did he do to deserve this?! What did he do?! WHAT DID HE DO?!

He looked ahead and immediately stopped when he was about to run into a wall. He hurriedly looked around but found that there was no way out. He was trapped. 

He had unknowingly run into a dead end. 

He could hear the shrieks and whimpers of the corpses as they were closing in on him. Desperate, he tried to climb the shrubbery walls but it was too flat to grab a hold on. Maybe he could try cutting an exit?

He reached for his axe but found nothing but thin air. Eyes widening, he realised that perhaps one of the corpses had taken his weapon while they were grabbing him.

As their voices grew so did Papyrus' fear and terror. He put his back further into the wall. As far as he could go.

A woman whose lower jaw was ripped off found him and stumbled forward, followed by a child missing both arms. Holding the camera and knife tightly to his chest, he tried to sink into the wall behind him. There was no way he could fight his way out of here. He'll be ripped apart before he could even think about escaping.

He had never felt so hopelessly lost in his entire life than at that moment

The desolate feeling overcame him and before he could stop himself, large fat tears rolled down his eyes. The dryness in the air felt suffocating and cold, making Papyrus cry even more. He was going to die. He was going to die alone without ever say goodbye to his friends... To his family... To his brother...

He closed his eyes and leaned further into the hedge and just when he feels the closest hand reach out for him, the wall behind him gives away. Papyrus gasps and flails, trying to steady himself but he's already falling. 

He must've been on top of a hill or something because the next thing he knows, he's rolling downward.

He's aware that he's dropped his knife and camera but he can worry about that later. His back slams into something sharp- a rock perhaps and he feels the last strap of his backpack rip and roll after him. The poor monster doesn't even have time to scream before he feels himself freefall for about three seconds.

There's a loud splash and he lands in some kind of body of water, except... Everything is thick and red...

His eyes widen when he realizes that he's surrounded in blood. He quickly resurfaces and spits out the red liquid. Gasping, Papyrus tries to control his panic as he looks around. 

He's in some kind of fountain... The kind where people put coins in to make wishes...

He swims to the edge and shakily tries to pull himself out but lacks the energy to do it, leaving the bottom half of his body submerged. The skeleton still feels dizzy from the tumble he took before falling in here. His delicate hands leave a dark red puddle on the otherwise clean, white concrete.

Papyrus sobs and heaves upwards with all his strength but it seems like all his energy leaves him at that moment. It looks like whatever was keeping him going was already finished and he feels completely wiped out and drained. The tall monster lets his now red skull rest on top of his bloody arms and breathes in and out.

The last thing he feels before passing out is a skeleton hand brushing his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you have any questions or concerns:)


End file.
